Masquerade Mishap Part 2
by benjeeluvr
Summary: This is Part 2 of Masquerade Mishap. I left a lot of people hanging and wondering what's gonna happen next. May contain some mature content.
1. o1o

**Alright everyone. This is part two of Masquerade Mishap, because I kinda left you hanging. SO here we go, we're gonna go to a recap, then some explanation, then into the story. Hope you like it.**

**RECAP!!!!**

_**"See you tomorrow" Derek cut her off, avoiding her gaze and dashing from the porch.**_

_**She hadn't the foggiest notion of where things stood between them. Were they back to being allies? Was this a truce? He'd seemed almost back to the way things had been before, well something was off about it, but she couldn't make out exactly what. She wondered if touching her was that distasteful to him now,yet he'd certainly seemed excited at the time.**_

**_Casey got up, wiped a tear from her cheek, walked inside and went to bed. The only thing she had left to do was wait till morning to see what was going on_.**

**I changed the last part a bit. And I'm sorry but I wrote this chapter without reading or remembering the last part, and I don't feel like changing it cause I like it the way it is now, better then her just going to bed and that's it. Just read to find out what i changed and what happens**.

Casey walked in the house, tears staining her face as she walked. She turned to her left, and saw Derek sitting on the couch playing Babe Raider. It was like nothing ever happened. It was only 5 minutes ago.

"Derek..." She paused. She was scared of what he was going to say. "I... I think maybe... maybe we should talk..."

"I don't feel like it." He didn't even look at her. He was to into the game. "We'll talk tomorrow" He paused the game and looked Casey in the eyes. She was crying harder then when she walked in the house. "When everyone's out." He paused. He was still looking a Casey. He couldn't look away. He was seeing her in a new way. "I Promise." he said as he turned to face the TV again, and un paused his game.

Casey was still looking at him. He wasn't acting like his normal self, he was acting... sweet.

Casey took one deep breath and turned to look at the clock. It read 12:30 am. Casey decided to go to bed. She took one last look at Derek, then walked up the stairs. She didn't notice him watching her walk up the stairs.

When Derek heard her door close, he turned off the game, and went up the stairs. Derek's room was beside Casey's but he had to pass her room to get to his. He paused at her door. He leaned on the wall right beside her door. Derek wasn't in his right mind. He thought about what happened a little under 20 minutes ago. A smirk played on his lips. He kissed his hand and put it up to the door.

He waited there for a few more seconds, trying to picture what she was doing on the other side of the door, then walked to his room.

When Casey heard his door close, she opened her door. She was on the other side of the door the whole time he was, but instead of leaning against the wall, she had her back to the door, pressed against it, thinking about what happened that night.

Casey stood there staring at nothing for a few minutes, then closed her door and got out her diary.

_Dear Diary_

_Casey here. Obviously. But I decided maybe I should write seeing as the party brought two people together. Two people who hated each other. Wanna know who? Me and Derek. But the party didn't bring us together as brother and sister. It brought us together as a couple. Diary. I messed up. I messed up bad. Me and Derek slept together tonight. But we didn't know who each other was. Sad this is, I'm seeing Derek in a new light. I lost my virginity to him tonight diary. And I don't know if I regret it yet or not..._

_I'll write when I find out.  
__Love Casey_

Casey decided to go on her computer. She had a family picture up as her desktop picture. Derek was in the picture. She wanted to see it. Little did Casey know Derek was doing the same thing. He also had a picture of the family up. He needed to look at it, he needed to figure out what he was going to say to Casey when the family went on their 3 day vacation. Casey and Derek were staying behind.

Casey went on her computer. She turned on her msn. Typed in her email bookcrazygirl01 typed in her password for MSN, and signed in.

There was friend request. She popped it up.

Pranksterking

accept or Decline

She hit accept. She thought maybe it was Derek, but she didn't know how he could have got her email.

"Hey Casey." Prankster kid said.

"Who is this?" Casey typed.

"I'm in the room right next to you."

"Derek?" Casey typed carefully.

"Can you come here? We can talk..." Derek typed

"I guess..." Casey typed. She turned her status to be right back, and got up.

She slowly opened her door. She didn't want to be to loud. She walked out, slowly shut the door behind her and started tip toeing towards Derek's room. She was expecting to have to knock on the door, and wait for him to answer.

She made it to his door, when his hand popped out of his room, grabbed her and pulled her in.

**First chapter of part 2. I have no idea how many parts there is going to be, but there will be more chapters. Comments are loved. bye!**

**P.S. There will be no NC-17 in this chapter. that was hard to write, so if you're only reading this story for that, please don't cause the only action you're going to get in this story is some kissing, and touching, no sex at all. thank you.**


	2. o2o So where does that leave us?

**Alright everyone. Second chapter in one day. Now I'm afriad I must go to bed though. I have school in the morning and I'm bloody tierd. Hope you like this chapter. I'll be writing more this weekend. And as for the sexual things in my stories. I will have pars that lead up to that, but then it will cut off and say something like 20 mins later or something like that and you'll have to fill in the blanks yourself. Comments are always loved. thank you!**

As Derek pulled Casey into his room, he pinned her against the wall. Casey's heart was pounding a mile a minute. He got about an inch away from kissing her, when he pointed to his bed asked her if she wanted to sit down.

She nodded her head yes and sat down. He sat beside her.

"I got your email from Emily. I didn't even have to tell her why I wanted it, she just gave it to me." Derek paused. He looked at Casey, then back down at his shoes. What was wrong with him. He's never acted like this in front of a girl. Except for Kendra. But he ended up dating her.

"I know I said we would talk after everyone went out, but..." He paused yet again.

"Why won't you look at me?" Casey interupted with a hurt tone in her voice.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know." Derek said with a laugh.

"Derek, this isn't a laughing matter!" Casey was screaming quietly. "Tonight we shared something neither of us have experienced before!" She breathed heavily but continued to rant. "You didn't even want to talk about it until later! And now you can't even look at me! Am I that dis-" But Derek cut her off with his lips. He loved it when she yelled at him.

Casey closed her eyes, getting ready for what was coming. Derek did the same, but he pulled away before it got any further. Derek put his forehead to Casey's. They were both panting.

"So... what does this mean?" Casey said between breaths.

"I think this means we can't tell our parents" Derek laughed between his panting.

Casey giggled. "That's not what I meant." She pulled away to look at him. This time he didn't look away.

"I mean, where does this leave us?" Casey said quietly.

"Now I'm confused." Derek said scratching his head.

Casey sighed. "Are we going back to the way things were? You know... enemies. Are we going to be a couple? Are we going to be friends?" Casey looked down. She was scared to know the answer.

"I don't know Case." She looked like she was about to cry. Derek couldn't take it. "I do know one thing though." She looked up. Tears were forming in her eyes. "We can't go back to the way things were before." He gently kissed her cheek. A smile played on her lips. "But I don't think dating is a good idea. We're family and if word got out... Well who knows what people would say." She started to get teary again. Girls and there emotions... "But I'd like to be your friend. We'll see how things go, and if things go well, then we can think about being a couple." Casey smiled. It was a weak smile, but a smile.

"We just have to see how people react to us being friends first..." Derek was afraid that she was going to cry.

"Okay." Casey whispered into Derek's dark room.

Casey got up and was about to go to her room when **WHAM!** She hit solid ground. She had run into his computer desk, and fell face first onto the floor.

"Oh my God! Casey are you ok?" Derek said jumping off his bed to run to her side.

She was giggling. "I'm fine." She said pulling herself up. Derek could see her in the moonlight. She wasn't fine. Se had a cut on her forehead. It looked about the size of a small orange.

"Lets get you to the first aid box, clean that up." Derek helped her off the floor and led her down the stairs. The first aid kit was kept in the laundry room. They had to be very quiet so they didn't wake up their parents who were sleeping right below them.

Derek turned on the laundry room light. The cut wasn't that bad, but he still wanted to disinfect it just in case. He grabbed the disinfectant and told Casey to stand still. He squeezed a bit on his finger and gently rubbed it on the cut. As soon as his finger made contact with her skin, they both started breathing hard.

When Derek was done, he wiped his finger on a towel and turned back to Casey. They locked eyes. Neither of them knew who long they were staring at each other for, all they knew was they didn't want to stop.

They didn't notice how close they were getting to each other. For two people who wanted to be friends, they weren't succeeding. Hey were inching closer and closer to each other.

"Thanks for helping with my cut." Casey said in shallow, uneven breaths.

"Anytime." Derek said closing the space between them.

Derek worked his tongue in Casey's mouth. She reacted by moaning into his mouth and working her tongue with his. He placed his hand on her hip and rubbed her side. They wanted to stay there all night.

**CREAK!**

"What was that?" Casey said whipping her head towards their parents room.

**GROAN**

It was George. They backed away from each other. Derek ran to the kitchen and Casey stayed where she was.

The door to the basement swung open. George was blinded by the light from the laundry room.

"Casey... what are you doing up still?" George questioned. But before she could answer Derek cut in.

"She got hurt and I decided to help her mend it." Derek said coolly.

George looked puzzled. "Okay..." He didn't look convinced. This wasn't normal Derek behaviour. "Are you two sure you don't want to come with us on vacation?"

"Yeah." Casey said. That's all she could say right now. She was still out of breath.

"Dad.. We're to old for the water park. But you have fun" Derek said with a smirk and a chuckle.

"Fine." George said as he grabbed a glass of water and started towards the door. "Goodnight you two." And with that he left.

"I'm going to bed too. I'll see you in the morning Derek." Casey said looking over at him with a small smile.

"Can we talk tomorrow?" Derek said right before she left the room.

"Sure" Casey turned around and went upstairs. Derek waited until he heard her door close before he left the kitchen.

"Damn. We almost got caught making out." He said as he walked up the stairs. "Why haven't I seen her like this before now? We could have been making out instead of fighting all this time" He questioned as he walked into his room and went to bed.

**Alright everyone. i love comments.**


	3. o3o Okay Bye!

**Okay everyone. Chapter 3. Hope ya'll like it. I'm curently having writters block, I had no idea what to write for this chapter, but I got it done. And I really don't know how Nora or George would act if Casey and Derek were found being nice to each other so I pretty much improvised. so... Enjoy!**

When Casey woke up, she stared at the ceiling trying to figure out if last night was real or just a dream.

Casey sat up slowly, her head was pounding. "If that was a dream, it never goes beyond my brain. If people find out I had a dream like that, and about Derek, then I'm screwed." Casey went to rub her head. She didn't know why her head hurt. She ran her hand over the band aid that Derek had put on. "It wasn't a dream... It all happened."

Casey smiled a bit the turned to look at the time. 10:45 am. "Everyone leaves in a few hours." Casey said making her way out of bed and to the bathroom.

Casey opened her door, and started running her hand through her messy hair, when she walked into Derek.

"So it wasn't a dream.." He said staring blankly at her.

"I was wondering the same thing until I realized I had a band aid on my head." Casey said untangling her hand from her hair.

Derek looked down at his feet for about a second then remembered Casey asking why he never looked at her, so he looked back up. "What are you doing up so early?" He asked even though it wasn't that early.

"I should ask you the same thing. If anyone wakes you up before noon you're all snappy at everyone for the rest of the day." Casey replied.

They were inching closer as they talked.

"Good you're both up." Nora's voice came from down the hall. She started walking towards them. "We're going to have breakfast as a family, pack up all remaining things we might have missed, do some grocery shopping for you to, then we're parting ways with my two angels." Nora said hugging them. Even with Casey's face being squished in the hug, she still tried to talk. "Mom?" She paused to get some air. "Are you okay? You're acting weird..."

Nora let them go. "George told me that you two were helping each other last night. At first he thought it was a dream, then I saw the band aid and," She took a breath. "I'm just glad you two have worked things out!"

"Wait? Why are you leaving so early?" Casey asked.

"We have to drive down to buffalo, then catch a plane to Florida. That's going to take a few hours." Nora replied.

And she dashed out of sight.

"That was weird." Casey said looking back at Derek.

"Yeah." He said doing the same.

"Well. I kinda.. You know.. Gotta go.." Casey said pointing to the bathroom.

"Right." Derek went to move from his spot, but instead he looked around. He wanted to make sure no one was looking. "See you down stairs." Derek said leaning in and giving her a peck on the lips. Then he walked away.

Casey stood on the spot and watched him head down stairs. A smile playing on her lips.

"I gotta go." She said to herself as Derek reached the end of the hall and vanished, at that she ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

Derek slowly walked down the stairs. He didn't want to seem to anxious that everyone but him and Casey were leaving for 3 days. Derek knew that Casey had already invited Emily over for a movie tonight, that was 5 days ago, their parents said it was fine.

"Dad, Nora, Can I invite Sam over to watch a movie tonight. Casey invited Emily. We can all watch the movie, then they can leave after." Derek half whined half asked.

"No parties Derek or you're grounded until you're 35."George said in a happier mood then usual.

"I know dad, I've learned my lesson I swear. And besides, me and Casey are all partied out from last night." Derek started scooping eggs onto his plate "At least I know I am. And I'm pretty sure Casey is seeing as she has a big bump on her head." He chuckled.

"It's so not funny Derek! That was all you're fault. If you learn to clean your room, none of that would have happened and my head would have been fine!" Casey screamed walking into the kitchen.

Lizzie decided to join in the conversation. "What were you doing in Derek's room?" She questioned.

"I... umm... uhhh" Casey couldn't think of a lie.

"She was mad at me for chasing away her date last night at the party and she came into my room to yell at me, and when she went to leave, she tripped cause it was dark, and.. Yeah." Derek said shoving a piece of toast in his mouth.

-**3 HOURS LATER**-

"Okay, you two be good." Nora said kissing Casey on the head.

"Hello Emily." George said opening the door.  
"Hi." She replied.

Emily saw Casey.

"Why weren't you there last night!" She screamed and Casey. Then turned to look at Derek. "Hi" And she looked back at Casey.

"I was there. I just wasn't.. feeling the best."

The horn from the car went off. Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti were getting impatient. "Well, we better go before they steal the car and drive there themselves." George joked.

"Okay, bye, have fun" Derek said pushing them out of the house.

"No parties Derek!" Nora yelled as they got in the car and pulled away.

Just as they pulled out of the drive way, Sam showed up.

"Hey man" Derek said letting Sam in.

"Sup?"

"A lot.." Derek said under his breath.

"What was that?" Sam asked looking away from Emily and Casey sitting in the couch.

"Nothing, sit." Derek said pointing beside Emily. "Anyone what a drink."

"Sure" Emily said quietly.

"Yeah man" Sam said after.

"I'd love one." Casey said s

-**5 MINUTES LATER**-

"Here Emily" He passed a can of pop to Emily. "thanks" She said batting her eye lashes.

"Here man" He passed one to Sam. Sam chuckled. "Why thank you kind sir." Emily joined in the laughing.

Derek turned on the DVD player, popped in Casey's favourite movie A Walk To Remember, pressed play, and gave Casey her drink. In response, Casey carefully patted the couch so he would sit beside her. She didn't want anyone to see her do it.

He sat down closer to Casey then usual. This emily noticed. The movie started to play, and everyone was watching.

Emily was suspicious, but she ignored it for now and watched the movie.

No one knew that Derek was holding Casey's hand the whole time the movie was on.

**Comments are loved. Thanks for reading. More to come soon.**


	4. baby?

**Sorry it took me so long to write this. I had extreme writers block. I'm pretty sure I'm back though. The one thing I can't stand is rude people, and a lot of people on are being quiet rude to me about my stries. If you don't like them, either don't comment, or do comment but be nicer about it. I'm getting sick of it people. Anyways... This is a short chapter, but I've been working on it for about a week and a half now (I know... I suck lol) but here we go. And if anyone has any ideas of what to put in the next chapter, go a head and tell me them. I might put it in, and I'll credit you if I use your idea. Thank you to all my readers and i'll post again soon.**

When the movie was over, Derek let go of Casey's hand, got up, and tried to turn off the DVD.

Casey started to clean up the mess, and help Derek get the ending credits off the screen when Emily spoke.

"Baby wake up." Emily said elbowing Sam in the stomach.

"Baby?!" Derek and Casey said at once.

Emily looked between Derek and Casey slowly, Sam wiped his eyes and did the same.

Casey stared blankly at the two of them. Her mouth started to hang open. She looked over at Derek, then back at Sam and Emily.

"What do you mean by baby?" Casey said trying not to stare at them.

"Well... the night you two ditched us at Emily's party, we got to talking..." He paused to look at Casey. "Next thing we knew, we were dancing and kissing, and here we are... we didn't want to tell you because I use to date Casey, and Em is her best friend." He paused again. He was amazed Casey wasn't making a big deal about this.

"We didn't want to hurt you Case." Emily spat out looking scared.

"Awww Em. I don't care who you date as long as you're happy... Even if it is my ex." Derek gave her a sideways confused look. Casey nudged him.

"Yeah man... you don't have to hide things from me. I don't hide anything from you now do I?" Derek knew it was a lie, seeing as he was hiding the fact that he was dating his step sister.

"Really! That's great!" Emily said as she got up and hugged her best friend.

"Alright man..." Sam paused to look at his ex and his new girlfriend hugging. "So Derek... You chose to hide one thing from me..."

"What's that?" Derek said starting to panic, thinking maybe Sam knew about him and Casey.

"Emily and I saw you at the party. Who was that blond you were with? Why didn't you tell me about it? And who was it?" Sam looked at Derek with squinted eyes.

"It.. it was just an old friend." Derek lied. Derek was a very good liar but something about this lie got him. He couldn't help but stutter.

"And where were you during my party Case?" Emily asked slowly. "I called your cell, your answering machine said you were at the party, but I never saw you." She had a worried look in her eyes.

"I was in disguise." Casey said with a giggle.

Emily was about to argue the point when the phone rang.

Derek was the first one to reach the phone.

"Hi Nora." Derek said as he answered it.

Everyone was quiet.

Casey leaned into Derek's side. She was trying to hear what her mother was saying. While she was listening Derek slowly put his hand into the butt pocket of her jeans. She gave a small smile, then realised Emily was looking away from gazing at Sam, and back at her.

"Okay Nora." Derek said. As he removed his hand from her pocket. "Yeah.. Love you too." He said. He wasn't sure if he ment it or not, but he said it anyways.

"Your mommy says hi, and that she loves you." Derek said elbowing Casey and giggling.

"And she said that you two have to get going home within the next half hour." Derek said trying not to sound happy about it.

"We'll get going now.. Me and Sam have a date." Emily said trying not to rub it in.

"Dude, later you have to dish about this girl you met up with at the party." Sam said nudging Derek in the arm as he grabbed Emily's hand and started walking towards the door.

"Later Casey!" Emily said almost out the door.

Casey went and sat on the couch. Derek stayed standing.

Emily waved, and they were gone, leaving Casey and Derek alone for the first time since the party.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Derek said moving towards Casey.

"What do you think we should do?" Casey said staring at him.

Derek kept moving closer to Casey. He finaly reached her, put his hands on either side of the couch around her, trapping her on the couch. He was just inches from kissing her when he spoke.

"I think we should play Babe Raider." Derek said in a low seductive voice.

"Do you now" Casey said in the same tone as Derek.

"No... I just wanted to tease you a bit." And with that he closed the gap between their lips, and brought her into a long passionate makeout session.

_**-20 Minutes Later-**_

"Alright.. Now I am going to play Babe Raider." Derek said breaking the kiss.

"You're such a mood breaker." casey said wanting to go to her room anyways.

"I know eh?" Derek said as he turned on his game and got sucked into it.

Casey got up, went to her room, and turned on her msn.

"Someone has to be on."

**Hope you all liked it! more to come soon. comments are welcomed.**


	5. I Know Your Secret

**Sorry about not updating sooner. I have writers block... I had it last chapter also. I just have no ideas lol. Hope you like it. **

**Kendra is _The Best Revenge Is Bettering Yourself_** **and** **Casey is** **_I wasn't born for small time crowds, I know what I want and it's not in this town_**.

Casey signed in to MSN. Kendra was on.

"Oh joy.." Casey said aloud to herself. She hadn't planned on talking to Derek's ex, but that didn't matter, Kendra was talking to her.

* * *

The Best Revenge Is Bettering Yourself Says:  
Hey Casey!

I wasn't born for small time crowds, I know what I want and it's not in this town says:  
Hi Kendra. How are you?

The Best Revenge Is Bettering Yourself Says:  
I know your secret

I wasn't born for small time crowds, I know what I want and it's not in this town says:  
What secret?

The Best Revenge Is Bettering Yourself Says:  
Okay.. I don't know your secret, but I know about the guy from Emily's party...

I wasn't born for small time crowds, I know what I want and it's not in this town says:  
What about the guy from the party?

The Best Revenge Is Bettering Yourself Says:  
Oh nothing... but he's pretty cute. He looked familiar...

I wasn't born for small time crowds, I know what I want and it's not in this town says:  
You wouldn't know him... He not from around here.

The Best Revenge Is Bettering Yourself Says:  
Are you sure? I think he goes to our school.

I wasn't born for small time crowds, I know what I want and it's not in this town says:  
I'm sure...

The Best Revenge Is Bettering Yourself Says:  
Hmmm...

The Best Revenge Is Bettering Yourself Says:  
I think you're lying.

The Best Revenge Is Bettering Yourself Says:  
You know I'll find out the truth...

The Best Revenge Is Bettering Yourself is Offline.

* * *

Casey started to panic more then she was already. If Kendra found out, soon the whole school would know as well. 

Casey ran down stairs to talk to Derek. Babe Raider wasn't on. Neither was the TV.

"Kitchen" Casey said as she rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen.

As Casey walked in, Derek was just stuffing his face with chips.

"Hey Case" Derek said with his mouth full.

She giggled. She had almost forgot what she had to tell him.

"We have to be careful." She blurted out.

"huh?" He said swallowing his food and stepping closer to Casey. He grabbed her shoulder and started sliding his hand down her arm, holding the hand attached.

"Kendra just scared the crap out of me..." Casey said going in for a kiss.

"How?" Derek said wrapping his arms around her waist, as they began to kiss.

"She IMed me.." Kiss. "Saying she knew my secret" kiss.

"So she knows about us?" Derek said pulling away and looking at her.

"Nope" Casey said smirking. She leaned in and started kissing him again. "She said she knew about the guy," kiss. Derek moved his hand down her back. She smirked into the kiss. "at Emily's party" kiss. His hand moved to her butt. "and she'd find out eventually," kiss "that's why we have to be more careful"

-Ding dong-

Their talking and kissing was interrupted by the intruder at the door.

"I'll get it." Derek said giving her lips one last kiss, as he left for the front door.

**I could still need some help everyone. I'm having writers block... I've never had writers block before. Anyways. Comments are loved. Peace Out!**


	6. Get in, get out, get answers

**Ok everyone. I'm sorry i haven't wrote anything for this in a long time, but I'm still having my writiers block. But it only seems to be with this fic. I'm writing a Harry Potter Fanfic. i started it 2 days ago and I have 2 chapters.. I'm just stumped. I used ideas from two readers in this chapter.**

_**I would like to see how they almost get caught. I know it has been close before but I would like to see it were they have to find a really good excuse to get out of this. ****- bestdramaforever**_

**_and_**

**_Have you done anything with Kendra? If you haven't make her find out and use it against the two to get what she wants. When Casey logs on to msn she could get im'ed by someone that she knows and accidentally tells them about the hook up. _****_- prillygirl_**

**Now.. It's not the exact ideas but, i used what they wanted to read and added my own flare. i hope you like it. And if you want this story to finnish PLEASE tell me what you want to read about here** _poems - by - tausha . piczo . com _**Click on the picture when you first go to the link. Next click on the _Ideas _link under my pages, and then tell me what you want to read :D**

**but without the spaces. And i'm sorry to _roxygirlxoxo_ for not using your great idea. I would have but i haven't wrote since before Halloween. Once again great idea, and I'm sorry. if you have anymore brilliant ideas though. let me know :D. Okay everyone. Enough talking, hope you like what i wrote!**

Casey caught her breath, smiled to herself and left to follow Derek to the door. She made it to the sliding doors, separating the kitchen and the dining when Derek turned to her and winked. Casey gave a small smile, but it faded when Derek opened the door.

"Ken..dra.." Derek said smile fading face.

"Do you have a girl over?" Kendra said looking around but only finding Casey.

"Why do you say that?" Derek said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Lip gloss..." Kendra said raising an eyebrow and her hand to his lip.

"No..." Casey spoke up. "Derek was sleeping, and I thought it would be.. Fun.. To put make-up on him.." Casey paused. "But you showed up, so it's not so funny" She took a breath. "Anyways.. I'll let you two talk. I'm going to go do homework." She turned and started going up the stairs when Kendra spoke.

"Actually. I wanted to talk to you Case." Kendra patted Derek on the head and ran after Casey.

_-Casey's Room-_

"So... did you need help on homework?" Casey asked.

"No.. I wanted to know who you hooked up with at Emily's party" Kendra looked bored. She was twirling her golden locks between her fingers.

"As I said online. You don't know him... So.. It doesn't matter." Casey said with a small smile.

"But it does matter. I should meet him.. See if you're compatible." She gave a smile only devils in cartoons make.

"I don't think that's a good..." Casey got cut off. Derek was at the door. "Casey.. What do you want for dinner?" Casey smiled as Derek came closer. "Well.. What are you making?" Derek was now standing in front of Kendra, blocking her from view. "What do you want me to make?" That's the last Kendra heard before she zoned out and started thinking while staring at the mirror.

Kendra could see Derek in the mirror, and Casey from where she was sitting. What was going on? It looked like they were flirting, it sounded like they were flirting. But they're step sibs. Maybe they're more...

"Wanna just order in?" Kendra had just snapped back to reality when she heard Derek ask.

"Sure.. Italian good?" Casey responded.

"I'll order... Are you staying Kendra?" Derek asked although he really didn't want her there.

"Umm... No... I'm actually.. Gonna get going now... I'll talk to you two later." Kendra said getting out as fast as she could. She would have to find out more before she could say it, but Kendra saw what she saw, and she wasn't going to rest until she got her answers.

**Please be nice and let me know if you have any ideas!**


	7. Casey!

**Okay everyone. i know what your thinking. **

**OMG it's finaly out. took long enough.**

**Kendra is still _The Best Revenge Is Bettering Yourself_** **and Derek is _Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me_**

**And I know it's been a while since my last update, but as I've been saying for the longest time, I had a lost of insperation, but thanks to saphira341. She's helped me alot in writing this chapter, and the rest of the story. But I hope you like this chapter, and.. well, here you go.  
**

"Now.. Where were we?" Derek asked leaning over Casey and kissing her ear. Moving down to her neck, up her jaw line and grazed her lips, then back down to her neck.

"Derek" Casey said short of breath.

Derek mumbled incoherently into Casey's neck.

She giggled and repeated herself. "Der-ek" She tried to squeeze out between ragged breaths. "I'm going to go make a cup of tea and order dinner"

Derek stopped kissing her neck, put his head on her shoulder, sighed, and stood up strait, ran his hands through his hair, and sat down on her bed. They stared at each other for ten minutes before Derek spoke again.

"You're a mood killer, you know that right?" Derek said with a smirk on his face but passion in his eyes.

"Most of the time, yes I am." Casey said getting up, giving Derek a peck on the lips, and left the room to make her tea and a phone call for Italian.

Derek on the other hand got up and went in his room. He looked around his room for something to do. He turned to the computer and signed on msn.

* * *

The Best Revenge Is Bettering Yourself says: 

_I really do know Casey's secret now..._

Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:

_What are you talking about Kendra?_

The Best Revenge Is Bettering Yourself says:

_There's something going on between Casey and you. Isn't there?_

Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:

_What!? Gross! She's my step-sister!_

The Best Revenge Is Bettering Yourself says:

_I saw the way you looked at her_.

Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:

_I look at Casey like I look at her everyday. With disgust._

The Best Revenge Is Bettering Yourself says:

_Derek, I'm not stupid._

The Best Revenge Is Bettering Yourself says:

_I'll tell you what, Derek._

The Best Revenge Is Bettering Yourself says:

_I won't say anything about your "relationship" with Casey._

Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:

_Well, that's good, seeing as there is no "relationship" between me and Casey._

The Best Revenge Is Bettering Yourself says:

_You didn't let me finish Derek._

Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:

_What?_

The Best Revenge Is Bettering Yourself says:

_I want to know who you hooked up with at Emily's party._

Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:

_Someone you don't know._

The Best Revenge Is Bettering Yourself says:

_Maybe I should meet her. ;)_

Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:

_Sadly, she's not around anymore._

The Best Revenge Is Bettering Yourself says:

_I'm sure 8-)_

The Best Revenge Is Bettering Yourself says:

_Emily saw you two walking towards the rocks.. Holding hands.. whispering to each other.. Now, I'm pretty sure I know what happened after you left Emily's view, and I'm almost positive your "relationship" is still going on._

The Best Revenge Is Bettering Yourself says:

_And I think it's pretty funny that Casey was the only person who "didn't show up", and you two seem to be alone your house for three days, without anybody to see you two doing god knows what._

The Best Revenge Is Bettering Yourself says:

_And last but not least, you didn't look at Casey with disgust, you looked her in her eyes, you moved your eyes down to her lips, then back up to her eyes. That's how you looked at me when we were going out._

The Best Revenge Is Bettering Yourself says:

_Admit it Derek._

Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:

_There's nothing to admit._

* * *

The phone rang twice, then stopped. Casey must have picked it up. 

Kendra wasn't answering any of his IM's.

5 minutes passed, and finally Kendra answered.

* * *

The Best Revenge Is Bettering Yourself says: 

_Well. You think about it. But by this time tomorrow, everyone in the school will know about your "secret" relationship with your step-sister, unless you have proof that you're not in love with Casey._

Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says: 

_And how would I prove something like that?_

The Best Revenge Is Bettering Yourself says:  
_I just called Casey, and I'm coming over for the night. I'll be watching, and listening to everything. Bye Derek._

The Best Revenge Is Bettering Yourself is offline.

* * *

"CASEY!!!" Derek yelled loud enough for her to hear downstairs. 

**Coments are loved! Peace!**


	8. The Yelling Match

**Okay eeryone. Second Chapter in one night. Certain ideas are from saphira341. Thanks for the help. Another thanks to saphira341, you brought back my insperation! Much love!!! This chapter was the most fun to write... i don't exactly know why... but.. enjoy!**

_**I**__**n the last chapter**_

_**The Best Revenge Is Bettering Yourself says:  
I just called Casey, and I'm coming over for the night. I'll be watching, and listening to everything. Bye Derek.**_

_**The Best Revenge Is Bettering Yourself is offline.**_

_**"CASEY!!!" Derek yelled loud enough for her to hear downstairs.**_

* * *

"What?" Casey screamed running into Derek's room.

"Why on earth would you invite Kendra to stay the night?" Derek said pausing between each word.

"I didn't invite her, she invited herself. She called, said she was sleeping over, then hung up.I couldn't stop her." Casey said looking confused. "Why?"

"This is why!" Derek screamed pointing at the still open conversation between Kendra and himself.

Casey read through it, mouth open the whole time.

"What? How?" Was all Casey could say about the conversation.

"My thoughts exactly." Derek said with a scared expression on his face.

"We have to hate each other." Casey spat out.

"I can't hate go from hating you, to liking you, back to hating you... It just doesn't work like that Case." Derek paused for a short moment. "I like you to much to hate you." He said grabbing her hand.

Casey giggled. "We don't really have to hate each other." She put on her 'lets get serious' face. "We have to pretend to hate each other."

"Right.. I knew that." Derek said even though it was a lie.

**-ding dong-**

"Okay, that's Kendra." Casey said whipping around and leaving his room. Derek followed her down the stairs. Casey was sitting on the couch.

"So I'm guessing I'm answering the door, yet again." Derek asked rolling his eyes.

"Remember to hate me" Casey said in a quiet scream.

"I know Case." Derek said twisting the door knob.

"Is that the food!" Casey screamed at Derek as he opened the door, even though she knew it wasn't seeing as she never got around to calling.

"No.. it's just me" Kendra said looking from Derek to Casey then back again.

"But when's the food coming?" Casey asked Derek. It was like Kendra wasn't there and they had gone back to there old selves.

"I don't know! Didn't they give you a time on the phone?" Derek asked walking over to Casey and ripping the remote out of her hand.

"Why would they give me a time when you called? And I was watching that!" She said as Derek changed the channel.

"Because you were suppose to call, and to bad, I'm watching this now." Derek said feeling bad but not giving up his appearance.

"Ummm, hello?" Kendra said from the door way as Casey ripped the remote back out of Derek's hand. "Does that mean none of us are eating tonight?" She worked her way towards the fighting couple and sat between them.

"I'll order" said Casey, letting out a sigh and walking towards the kitchen.

"Not if I order first" Derek said making a run for the kitchen and passing Casey along the way.

"DER-EK!" Casey screamed, but didn't follow, instead she went and sat on the couch next to Kendra and changed the channel to what she wanted to watch.

"I don't know how the two of you went out." She huffed then turned her attention back to the TV.

"Oh, you two are good!" Kendra said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Casey said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"One minute you're sweet to each other, then the next you're fighting with each other." Kendra paused when she saw Casey was looking at her from the corner of her eye. Anger still apparent on her face.

"So?" Casey said tearing her gaze from Kendra getting up and walking to the kitchen. "Have you ordered yet?" Casey questioned as Derek hung up the phone.

"They'll be here in half hour calm the hell down princess." He only said all the hurtful stuff because Kendra followed Casey to the kitchen, and was now standing behind them.

"I told you to stop calling me princess!" Casey said as she threw a spatula at him. He ducked it.

**-Half hour later, still fighting, doorbell rings-**

"I think I'll get it" Kendra said walking out of the kitchen trying to get away from all the yelling and making her way to the door, money at hand.

Once Kendra was out of ear shot Derek spoke up. "I'm sorry baby." Derek said hugging Casey.

"I'm sorry too." She said returning the hug.

Derek kissed her forehead and they backed away just in time to see Kendra walking back towards the kitchen with their dinner. They replaced their sorry glances to glances of hatred.

"Food's here." She paused to look at the clock. "And it's only 9:30" She said in a happy yet sarcastic voice.

"Good, Now I get to eat, go up to my room, read for a few minutes and go to bed" Casey said happily.

"Of coarse the princess can't stay up past 11." Derek said with a chuckle.

"One stop calling me princess, and two, the sooner I go to sleep, the sooner I wake up, and the sooner everyone will be back so I don't have to be with just you any more!" Casey screamed as she grabbed a plate full of food and walked into the dinning room.

"You showed her the email didn't you?" Kendra said with a smile on her face as Casey walked out.

"No, actually I didn't." Derek lied as he too grabbed a plate of food and joined Casey in the dinning room. Kendra followed him in with her plate of food, and sat down next to Casey. Kendra didn't realize that Derek and Casey were playing footsies when she sat down.

"So Casey..." Kendra paused to take a bite of food, chew it and swallow it before she continued. "About this guy that you met at Emily's party, does he really exist? Emily tells me you weren't even at the party." She took another bite of food.

"I was at that party and I did meet a guy, but it didn't work out. He lived to far away." She said looking a Kendra with hate in her eyes.

"And Derek, about the girl you met. Why didn't that work out?" Kendra asked still looking at Casey.

"Didn't really like her." Derek said with his mouth full of food.

"So you're single again?" Kendra asked as Derek shoved more food in his mouth.

"Yeah.. So what?" Food went flying as he answered.

"I think it would be best if we got back together." She said standing up, and moving to the seat beside Derek. She brought up her hand and started to play with his ear.

"Don't you think we make the perfect couple Casey?" Kendra said with enjoyment in her voice.

"I guess.." Casey responded in a low tone and tears in her eyes.

"Maybe I don't" Derek said quickly seeing Casey's face.

"Maybe if we kissed you would change your mind." Kendra said lowering her lips to his neck.

Casey let a tear slip, but caught it before Kendra noticed. Derek pushed her away.

"And as I said, Maybe I don't" Derek said staring at her. He was getting angry. But Kendra wasn't going to give up that easily. While Derek was looking at her, she leaned in and kissed him.

Casey jumped up from the table so fast that she knocked her plate on the floor. Derek and Kendra pulled away from each other. Kendra was smiling to herself and Derek looked outraged. "I really couldn't care less if you to got back together, but a word of warning. If you ever kiss in front of me again, so help me god." Casey ran up the stairs and into her room so she could cry.

"What the hell was that all about?" Derek said jumping out of his seat.

"Just trying to prove my point Derek." She was still smiling.

"What? That you're insane? Or you like to piss people off? Cause that's all you've done since you got here!" Derek's screams could be heard in Casey's room.

"No, that there's something going on between you and Casey." She explained but still had a mischievous grin on her face.

"There is absolutely, I repeat, absolutely, nothing going on between me and Casey! She's my step-sister, that's all. Our parents asked us if we wanted to go on vacation with them at separate times in separate places, and we both said no, We've been trying to get along when our parents are away so we don't kill each other, Casey and I were both at that party, we both hooked up with people we knew, I met her date, he was visiting from the all boys school that was near her all girls school before she came here, and when you were here the last time, I may not have looked at Casey with disgust, but I did look at her with hate, I'm looking at you right now with disgust, hate and anger."

'Wow.. I'm a great liar' Derek thought as he caught his breath. Kendra started to cry.

"Now get out of our house!" Derek yelled as loud as he could.

Kendra got up and headed for the door still in tears.

"I'm going to tell everyone about you and Casey. You can bet on that!" She said before she slammed the door shut.

Derek walked over and locked the door. Turned on his heel, and ran up the stairs.

He reached Casey door. It was locked. He knocked quietly.

"Casey.." he paused.

He knocked again.

"Casey please open the door."

"Go away Derek! Just leave me alone!" She screamed from the other side.

**Next chapter will be up soon. I'm already working on it! and just a warning, the next chapter is rated M for mature**


	9. What's going to happen?

**Okay, here's the plan. I've made this chapter in two parts. I said that this chapter was rated M, but i kept it clean and put the M rated story on my site. If you'd like to read the more mature version, contact me. Here's the chapter. enjoy.**

"I'm sorry Case, I know things got a little out of control but please just open the door."

The door swung open.

"A little out of control! No Derek, things got way out of control! You kissed her Derek! You're dating me and you kissed her right in front of my eyes! Now forgive me when I say GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" And with that she slammed the door.

"Casey! I'm sorry!"

"LEAVE!"

"No! I'm going to sit out here until you come out and talk to me!" He yelled as he slid down the door.

Shortly after he slid down he fell backwards as the door swung open again. He got up as fast as he could.

"Casey I really am sorry. I didn't want to kiss her, but we were pretending to hate each other, We were suppose to pretend we weren't together."

"So you kissed her." Casey said tears still rolling down her face.

"Casey, you know how much I care about you, do you not?" he said putting his hands on her shoulders.

She looked him in the eyes. "Right about now, I'm not so sure." She said with anger filling her up until she saw the look on Derek's face.

He already looked upset, but his face dropped even more when she said that.

He moved one of his hands up to her face and wiped away some of her tears. "You don't think I care about you, do you?"

"We said we were sorry in the kitchen, and not even 5 minutes later, you were kissing her! How the hell do you expect me to believe you care about me?" She said letting more tears to fall.

"Because I do." Casey made a grunting noise followed by a small giggle. "I care about you more then you think" Derek said when he saw her response.

"Prove it" Casey said looking him in the eyes again.

"Even before Emily's party I watched you. I knew from the second you stepped into this house when our families merged that I wanted to be with you. I listened to you, everything you said. I didn't know who you were you at Emily's party, but I knew I could trust you. I don't know how, I just did. We lost our virginity to each other without even knowing that it was the both of us and not some stranger. We trusted each other that night. When I found out it was you, I was happy. It may not have shown, but I was. When we decided to try a relationship with each other, we both knew that it wasn't going to be easy, but we're still together. We knew that we'd have to hide our relationship from everyone when we started going out. Tonight was a test to see if we could hide it, if we could last. And we can. I know we can."

Casey was silent the whole time Derek was talking. He stopped for a moment to dry her tears with his thumbs and rested his hands back on her shoulders.

"And how do you know we can last?" Casey said still staring him in the eyes.

"Because.." He paused. "Because I love you, and I know you love me too." Derek said looking down at the floor.

Casey pulled Derek into a hug so fast, they nearly fell over. She buried her head into his chest as he hugged her back. She slowly moved her head up to his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "I love you too" And buried her face in his neck.

Derek squeezed Casey with so much enthusiasm he lifted her off her feet and twirled her around twice.

When he finally put her down, they broke apart their arms still around each other. They started to sway slightly.

"I really am sorry." Derek said putting his forehead to Casey's.

"I know. I'm sorry too. I overreacted." She said as she kissed him.

He responded by pulling her closer, and deepening the kiss. He started walking forward making Casey walk backwards. He shut the door with his foot and kept going. He pushed Casey onto the bed. She laid there starring up at him as he whipped off his shirt she smiled and he and descended back down for the kiss.

**-LATER-**

Casey stared up at the ceiling as Derek laid beside her.

"Derek?" She asked when she could breathe.

"Yeah?" He said dreading the question.

"What's going to happen when everyone comes back, or when the whole school finds out about us?" She asked looking over at him.

"I donno yet Case."

**I like comments. please leave one!**


	10. They're early! He knows!

**Short chapter, and I think there's only goig to be 2-3 more chapters then I'm done with this story. sorry to everyone who loves it, but I have no insperation to write this story anymore, I keep asking saphira341 for help. She didn't help me in this chapter, but her ideas might help me in the last remaining chapters. I will of coarse be working on other fan fictions, but this one will come to an end. Keep an eye out for benjeeluvr stories later on. They won't be as long, but they'll hopefully be just as good. Thank you :D

* * *

**

_Recap_

_Casey stared up at the ceiling as Derek laid beside her.  
"Derek?" She asked when she could breathe.  
"Yeah?" He said dreading the question.  
"What's going to happen when everyone comes back, or when the whole school finds out about us?" She asked looking over at him.  
"I donno yet Case."_

_

* * *

_

Derek and Casey fell asleep holding each other, wondering what would happen in the days to come.

They were awoken the next day to the front door slamming.

Derek jumped so high that he fell out of Casey's bed. Still naked he panicked.

"What the hell was that? And what time is it?" He asked as Casey looked at the time.

"It's 11:30" She sighed.

"Derek? Casey? We're home, where are you?" Nora yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Shit!" They yelled in unison. They quickly dressed and began to argue to throw off suspicion.

"Did I tell you, you could come in my room? No! Now get out!" Casey yelled so everyone downstairs would hear them.

"Fine, jeeze. Take a fit why don't we." Derek yelled just as loud. He leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips and walked to the hall shutting the open door behind him.

"I am so telling someone about this." Edwin said to Derek as he ran up to his room and locked the door.

"Shit!" Derek yelled as he ran back into Casey's room.

"I think Edwin saw us kiss!" He yelled in a whisper.

"What!" Casey said with the same tone. "This isn't good! How do you know?"

"The door was open, and when I walked out Edwin said he was going to tell everyone, then ran away.." Derek proclaimed.

"Why didn't you chase after him and do your usual torture on him. I panicked!"

"Well stop panicking and do something!" Casey said as she pushed him out the door.

Derek ran up the stairs to Edwin's room. "Open this door or I'm breaking it down!" He screamed.

"No!" Edwin screamed back.

* * *

**If anyone has any ideas on how I can finnish this, please please please send me a PM. thank you, and please comment.**


	11. The Bloody Truth

**Once I got started on this chapter i couldn't stop. I'm on a roll tonight. I've written 2 chapters for my harry potter FF and this chapter for MM. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains violence.**

**You might cry at the end if your sensitive. I cried and I'm the one who wrote it lol.

* * *

**"Then I guess you leave me no other choice!" Derek screamed back at Edwin through the locked door.

With one blow to the door, Derek got in. He cornered Edwin into a corner, Casey followed soon after.

"What do you know?!" Derek screamed as he grabbed hold of Edwin's shirt.

"Nothing... I swear... I know nothing..." Derek knew it was a lie and pushed him into the wall making him hit his head hard on the board sticking out of the wall. Edwin's head started to bleed.

"I'm only going to ask one more time Edwin!" Derek lifted Edwin in the air by the scruff of his shirt as Edwin grabbed the back of his head from the pain. Casey watched in horror as Nora walked up behind them. "WHAT - DO - YOU - KNOW!"

"Let me put my feet on the ground and I'll tell you!" He said struggling for air as Derek lifted him higher.

"What the hell is going on here!" Screamed Nora's voice from behind them.

Derek let go, causing Edwin to crash to the ground. Nora rushed to his side just in time for Edwin to catch his breath. He threw up right after.

Casey ran to her room in horror and slammed the door behind her. She scurried to the corner of her bedroom and curled up into the fetal position fearing for her safety. She could here the screaming from up above.

"What the hell is wrong with you Derek!" Nora screamed as she held Edwin in her arms. Edwin looked at his hands and saw them covered in blood.

Edwin grabbed the back of his head again as Derek started to backup. That's when Edwin let it slip.

"I saw Derek kiss Casey, then he came up here to try and kill me!"

Nora looked at Derek like a judge looks at a prisoner before sentenced to death.

"Edwin, go downstairs and get your father." she said as she pushed him up. "And some ice for your head." He left right away, Nora waited until he left the room before she spoke again.

"Would you care to explain what the hell happened while we were away?" She said calmly. It didn't stay that way for long. "Cause all I know is, we came home early because the kids were bored and wanted to come home, not even 15 minutes in the house and you're pretty much sending Edwin to the hospital in a body bag!" She took a breath. "I don't care what your father has to say about this, but as of right now, you have two weeks left in this house and you're going to an all boys boarding school!"

"You can't do that!" Derek protested.

"Oh yes we can!" George yelled from behind. "You'll finish your exams next week, then you're gone Derek! I've had enough!" George calmed down and changed his tone. "Nora, where are the car keys? I have to get Edwin to the hospital, there's some serious damage done to his head, he can't even stand up strait, he's bleeding like there's no tomorrow, and he keeps throwing up." Nora tossed him the keys and he started to yell once again.

"You're grounded until you leave in two weeks! No leaving your room except to use the bathroom, and to go to school!"

"What about food?" Derek retorted.

"We will bring it to you!" And with that, George left to the hospital with Edwin.

"Go to your room Derek" Nora said pointing at the door.

She followed him to his room and slammed the door behind him.

She the made her way to Casey's room.

She swung open the door with such force the door knob put a hole in the wall on impact.

She stopped when she saw Casey curled up in a ball in the corner of her room rocking back and forth and crying.

"GET - OUT!" Casey screamed between sobs.

"NO, you listen here young lady!" Nora bellowed over her cries. "I don't know what the hell is going on between you and Derek, and it doesn't matter, he's leaving in two weeks and your both grounded until then!"

"You can't do that!" Casey said standing up as fast as she could.

"I most certainly can, and I did." And with that Nora walked out slamming yet another door behind her.

"Casey..." Came Derek's voice from within her room.

She looked around but couldn't see Derek anywhere.

"Derek.. Where are you?" She whispered, tears still running down her face.

"I'm at the vent in the wall... Are you okay?" He asked.

"No... You?" She responded.

"Not really..."

They sat at the vent for hours, only stopping when Nora brought them food, and to go to the bathroom.

"I'm really tired Derek, I'm going to go to bed. Meet me at my locker tomorrow morning?" She asked.

"Sure." he said hearing her get up off the ground.

He could hear her strip down and change into her pyjama's. "Casey?" he asked.

"Yeah?" She asked getting closer to the vent.

"I love you. Don't you ever forget that okay? No matter what happens, you have to remember that I love you. I always will..." there was a pause. "Tomorrow we have to face Kendra and the rest of the school, and I'll be there with you, holding your hand the whole time..." He paused again hearing her sniffle. "I promise"

Derek could hear more sniffles coming from her room.

"Will you promise me you'll remember that Case?"

"I promise Derek." She said between sobs. "And I love you too."

* * *

**Awwwwwww how cute eh? even through everything that happened they can be brave and admit their feelings..**

**anyways, let me know what you think, and the next chapter will be up once I write it.**

**Good-Bye for now readers.**


	12. Meeting in the Hallway

**Next chapter.. here we go.**

* * *

Casey awoke when her alarm went off. She had set her alarm to play music from her ipod to wake her up.

_I waited for you today _

_But you didn't show _

_No no no _

_I needed You today _

_So where did You go?_

She turned onto her side wiping a tear from her cheek.

_I cried out with no reply _

_And I can't feel You by my side _

_So I'll hold tight to what I know _

_You're here _

_and I'm never alone_

"Guess I better get ready for school." She said as she got out of bed.

_We cannot separate _

_'Cause You're part of me _

_And though You're invisible _

_I'll trust the unseen_

She grabbed her clothes of the dresser and left her room. She had just closed her door when Derek spoke.

"Hey" He said leaving the bathroom. He was already up, showered and dressed. Ready to head to school.

They weren't aloud to leave the house together because of the events of last night. Even talking right now could get them into a whole lot of trouble.

"Hi" Casey said in a whisper so they wouldn't be heard.

There was nothing else said, they just stood there staring at each other. It seemed as though hours had passed with them just staring at each other, but it was only a few minutes.

Casey dropped her clothes on the ground and ran at Derek and held him in an embrace. He hugged her back as she started to cry into his chest. He made shushing noises trying to calm her down as he put his mouth to the top of her head, kissing it gently.

"It will be okay Case. Don't worry."

"Okay!?" Casey yelled as she pulled away from Derek.

"How is it going to be okay? We aren't allowed to see each other, we're going to be the laughing stock of the whole school, and you're being shipped off to private school!" She ran over to her clothes picked them up and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Derek waited outside the door. He heard her turn on the shower, he heard her turn it off. He just wanted to talk to her again.

"What are you doing?" Nora asked as she came upstairs.

"Waiting for the bathroom." Derek lied.

Nora went over a knocked on the door.

"Occupied." Casey said from the other side.

"Get downstairs Derek!" She said pointing to the stairs.

"You're not my mother." Derek replied going to his room.

"Thank god for that." Nora yelled.

"Who are you yelling at?" Casey asked as she opened the bathroom door.

"No one, go to school." She said calmly.

"I'm waiting for Derek" She said with smugness in her voice.

"Oh no your not." Nora argued as she walked away.

-Know knock knock-

"Derek?" Casey whispered at his door.

"What" he said opening it.

"I'll wait at the end of the street for you, don't take your time like you usually do." And she walked downstairs leaving him standing at the door.

When Casey got downstairs she saw Edwin sitting on the couch. George and Edwin had returned at 3:00 am. Edwin had a concussion and few stitches, but he was going to be fine.

She slowly walked over to the couch. Looking at the bandages wrapped around Edwin's head she slowly asked, "Edwin, are you okay?"

"Get the hell away from me Casey!" He screamed.  
Tears started to form in Casey's eyes as she grabbed her bag and ran out of the house.

Derek came down the stairs as soon as she closed the door. He didn't say anything while he grabbed his bag off the ground. As he made his way to the door, he could feel Edwin's death glares at on him. He turned to face him but Edwin didn't flinch. He just kept giving him the same look. Derek decided to do something he's never done before. He gave Edwin the evil eye, and added in his signature mischievous grin in with the deal.

Edwin's face went pale as he watched his brother leave for school.

* * *

**Kinda short, but.. yeah.. the song used in this chapter is Never Alone by Barlow Girl**


	13. Facing the school

**Once I started writing The Bloody Truth, I've had all these ideas flowing through my head. I think there might be more then 3 more chapters haha.**

**If you want to see the banners or the sticky notes, mentioned in this chapter, go to dasey-shippers-unite(dot)piczo(dot)com, click on the Dasey picture to enter, you can find them under for my fanfiction. While you're there, check out the rest of the site. It's not complete yet, but most of it is.**

* * *

"Hey baby" Derek said as he reached Casey at the end of the street. He entwined his fingers with hers, and they started to walk to school in silence.

Right before they got into school they let go of each others hands.

"Maybe she didn't tell" Casey said looking around. No one seemed to know, and if they did, they were good at covering it up.

"No, she did something, I can tell.." Derek replied.

"How can you tell?" Casey said raising an eyebrow.

"It's Kendra? Do I have to say much more?" He paused looking around seeing if there was anything out of the ordinary. "When she wanted to get you a boyfriend she put posters up all over the scho..." Derek stopped when they turned the corner and saw the banner hanging over his locker.

"Oh my god!" Derek and Casey said at the same time, while they stared up at the two 2 meter banners.

On one was one of the pictures their parents made them pose for. It was plastered underneath the words NEWEST COUPLE AT THOMPSON HIGH!

On the other was yet another picture their parents made them pose for, with the words AREN'T THEY CUTE? Over it. There was also a big red heart beside the picture. **(if you want to see the pictures visit the link at the top)**

"I think it brightens up the school a bit, don't you?" Kendra said walking past them.

"Take those down!" Casey said running after her and pushing her into the lockers.

"Or what? You'll cry at me?" Kendra laughed.

"She's not worth it Casey.." Derek said pulling Casey away.

"No, I'm really not" She laughed again. "But those posters are worth a thousand words."

Casey kept giving her the evil eye until Derek turned her around and put his arm around her. "It's okay baby." He said giving her a kiss on the head.

The bell rang which signalled the start of class. They had their math exam today. Once they were done they got to go home.

"After the exam, lets hang around a bit. I don't want to go home right away." Casey said as they walked into the classroom and took their seats.

"Fine by me." Derek replied.

"There will be no talking during this exam, I can help you if you don't understand a question, but I can't help you get the answer. If I see any cheating your exam will not be marked. If you are finished, please sit quietly until everyone else is finished. You can flip over your exams now, and good luck!" the teacher said.

Derek sat behind Casey, constantly rubbing her back with his free hand, while the other hand wrote his exam.

* * *

Derek went over the first question in his head.

A student at St. F. X. decided to become his own employer by using his car as a taxi for the summer. It costs the student $693.00 to insure his car for the 4 months of summer. He spends $452.00 per month on gas. If he lives at home and has no other expenses for the 4 months of summer and charges an average of $7.00 per fare, how many fares will he have to get to be able to pay his tuition of $3280.00?

Therefore 70 fares are necessary to have enough money **(Not the right answer by the way)**

"Easy, next question." He smiled to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Casey was already on the 9th question.

If a tire rotates at 150 revs/min when the truck is travelling 40km/h, what is the circumference of the tire?

40km/h x h/60min 2/3km/min (150revs/min) (x km/rev) 2/3km/min 150x 2/3km/min x km 2/450 0.0044 x 4.44 meters

"I wonder if anyone took down the posters yet?" Casey wondered to herself instead of worrying about her exam.

* * *

As Casey finished her forth last question, she heard Derek put down his pencil and close his book.

"He can't be done already?" She thought to herself. "I'm not even done yet."

Derek was still rubbing her back when the teacher walked over.

"Can I go to the washroom, I'm done." Derek asked taking his hand away from Casey's back.

"I suppose so." The teacher replied rudely.

"Sir, I'm finished" Casey said as she closed her test booklet and handed it to the teacher.

"Very well, read a book or something." he said rolling his eyes.

Casey took out a book, but she didn't read it. She was too busy staring at the door waiting for Derek to come back.

_--5 minutes later-- _**(if you want to see the sticky notes that your about to read about, go to the top and follow the link.)**

Derek walked in the room ad winked at Casey. He took his seat again and took out a pad of sticky notes.

'I got rid of them' He wrote and passed the pad to Casey.

'How?' She wrote back.

'asked to go to the bathroom and ripped them down lol' he responded

'I have never loved you more' she wrote him before the teacher began to talk again.

"Your time has run out. For those who have not finished the test, I'm sorry, for those of you that have, congratulations and I hope you pass. You're free to go."

Everyone got up and walked out of the class, whispering and pointing at Casey and Derek.

"It's okay, let them whisper and point." Derek said wrapping his arm around her as they reached the hallway.

They barely took one step out of the classroom when Kendra came running at them.

"Where the hell did you put them!" She screamed looking at Casey.

"She didn't touch them." Derek butted in.

"Then where the hell are they!" She screamed yet again.

"I put them through the shredder" Derek laughed. Casey looked at him in shock.

"You what!" She paused. "Those where 25 bucks each to print out!"

"Oh.. well that sucks for you doesn't it?" Derek said as he pulled Casey away with him.

"Did you really put them in the shredder?" She asked as they walked away.

"No.." He paused as he started to laugh. "I put them in my backpack so we could keep them."

"You're an idiot" Casey said as she rolled her eyes and started to run away.

He playfully ran after her. When he caught up to her he wrapped his arms around her stomach and twirled her around in the air.

When he put her down she turned around to face him.

"I love you Derek Venturi..." She paused and looked around. "Even if you are an idiot." She started to run away again, this time leaving through the back doors of the school and into the forest, making Derek follow her. **(Lets just say there's a forest outback of their school.)**

* * *

**next chapter will be up soon. :D**


	14. Get Home NOW!

**Short chapter, but there is a point to it. You'll have to wait for the next two chapters to know what i mean lol. Check out my Dasey site, dasey-shippers-unite(dot)piczo(dot)com

* * *

**

As they ran deeper into the forest, the sky around them grew darker, and their breathing became louder as it echoed off the trees.

Casey stopped when a giant rock came into view. It had an indentation in it that made it look like a loveseat. She walked up to it and sat down. Derek did the same.

"It feels good to be free, doesn't it?" Casey said leaning back a bit raising her arms in triumph.

"It sure does" He said putting his arm around her as she put her arms down.

Casey started to cry.

"What's wrong Case?" He said pulling her towards him.

"As soon as we leave this forest, it all ends." she said still sobbing.

"Baby.." He kissed the top of her head. "Whatever happens it will be ok. I promise. As soon as we graduate, they can't stop us. We'll be together."

Casey's cell phone started to ring. "It's my mom." she said looking at the screen.

"What?" She said answering it.

"Where are you?" Nora asked.

"I'm just about to walk home." Casey replied.

"Where's Derek?" She said with anger in her voice.

When Casey didn't answer, Nora spoke again. "Both of you get home. NOW!" And she hung up the phone.

"We have to go.." Casey said leaning into Derek again. He kissed the top of her head and stood up.

They walked home holding hands. When they made it to the driveway Nora was waiting outside tapping her foot on the ground.

"George and I need to have a serious talk with you two before everyone else gets home." she said pointing at the house.

Once inside George told them to take a seat. They sat down beside each other and Derek put his arm around Casey's shoulders once again, and placed his other hand on top of hers. George and Nora gave them nasty looks, but started to talk.

"It's obvious now that we can't keep you apart outside of the house," Nora said.

"But inside the house you two are to stay in your rooms." George cut in. "We will allow you to come down for dinner, but you must sit apart. Marti still doesn't know about you two, and we plan to keep it that way."

"As for the boarding school situation, we called today and they can't get you in for another few weeks." Nora explained.

Derek and Casey both looked at each other and smiled.

"You two are still staying apart." Nora warned.

Derek squeezed Casey's hand slightly. She turned to look at him slightly. Tears had begun to form in her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time since they started dating.

"It's okay" Derek said hugging her.

"Derek" George said. Derek looked up.

"Can I speak to you in the kitchen please?" George asked as he started to walk away.

"I'll be back in a minute." Derek said kissing the top of Casey's head as he got up.

* * *

**Please Comment**


	15. Derek and George's Conversation

_Okay, next chapter everyone! This is Derek and George's Conversation, and the next chapter is Casey and Nora's conversation and it will lead into the next chapter. Hope you like them. peace!_

**

* * *

**

**George and Derek's conversation.**

"Why?" George questioned watching Derek jump up and sit on the counter. Derek placed his head on his hands as he let out a trembling sigh.

"Why what?" Derek responded shaking slightly.

"You can have anyone you want and you choose your step-sister. Why?"

"Do you remember when you met Nora?" Derek questioned. And for the first time in many years, George saw a vulnerable little boy lurking inside of Derek. His eyes started to go glossy. George saw the tears forming in Derek's eyes.

"I haven't seen this side of you in a while" George joked as a tear slid down Derek's cheek. George turned away. "Even when you were younger, you very rarely cried." George looked back at Derek. Even through his tear streaked face, he gave George a warning look.

"You didn't answer my question!" Derek practically screamed. "Do you remember when you met Nora!?"

"Of coarse I do. Why?" George questioned seeing that his sons face was starting to turn red.

"You knew right then and there that you were meant to be together! We didn't have that, but Casey's surprised me in a way no one ever has before. She makes me live!"

"That's all fine and dandy Derek, but I'm pretty sure you're stretching this situation by a long shot."

"Dad! You don't get it!" Derek screamed jumping off the counter. He walked to the sliding doors that separated the young couple. He opened the doors slightly, peered out at his loved one, then slid the doors back together slowly. Staring at the closed doors, he continued. "I know we're different, but that's what makes it so perfect. You've seen my past relationships. They last about and week and it's over, but I love her! I never want to hurt her!" George walked closer when Derek said he loved Casey.

"I've never felt this way before, and I'm scared! Okay! I'm scared! I don't want to leave her here! She's the reason I get up in the morning." He paused letting another tear slip. "I couldn't see it before. She was right there this whole time, and I couldn't see it! But now that I do, I can't go back to the way things were! She makes me a better person! She believes in me!"

"Dere..." George started before Derek cut in again.

"Why is it so hard for you to understand!? Nora completes you! Why can't someone complete me? Why can't you be happy for us! Why can't you see that!?" Derek screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran towards George and embraced him in a hug.

George was so shocked by the way the conversation had shifted so suddenly, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to hold onto his son, just hold him, but he was scared that by doing so, he would push away and take off. But he didn't want to just stand there while his son had a break down either. Putting all thoughts out of his head, George hugged his son back.

Derek squeezed George as he cried into his shirt. "Don't take me away from her. Please?" Derek begged.

"We called the boarding school today..." George said quietly.

"Please?" Derek still begged.

"You have an extra week here."

Derek pulled away from his father, anger and shock plastered on his face.

"Me and Nora have come to an agreement..." He paused as Derek backed up away from him.

"You two are still grounded and confined to your rooms, but you may join us for breakfast and diner everyday until then."

Derek just stood there as he watched his father walk away and down to his bedroom, he quickly turned on his heal and ran towards the closed doors. He slid them open ever so slightly, and watched as Casey let go of Nora. She turned to him, eyes red from crying, smiled slightly and walked towards him.

* * *

**Some ideas in this story are from the song Because you live by jesse McCartney. Hope you liked this chapter. Now you can read the next chapter lol.**


	16. Casey and Nora's Conversation

_here's the next chapter. It's happening at the same time Derek and george are talking, and follows through into the next chapter. although the next chapter isn't written yet. Enjoy._

**

* * *

**

**Casey and Nora's conversation**

Casey watched Derek and George leave the room. She waited until the door shut behind them, then turned back to her mom.

"Casey, please stop crying." Nora said sitting down right beside Casey.

Casey got up and moved to Derek's chair.

"You're sending my boyfriend away!" Casey screamed as Nora started to get up and make her way towards her sobbing daughter. Nora sat back down not wanting to get to close to her just in case. "Why?" Casey sobbed quietly.

"Casey.. Hun.. You two are related!" Nora said over her sobs.

"No we're not! There's no blood link! There's no genetic link! We're not related!" Casey screamed once again. Her knuckles were going white from grabbing the arm of the chair.

Nora didn't speak. The last time Casey got this upset she started to dry heave. Nora didn't need that so she let Casey take a breather.

Once Casey was calmer, Nora spoke again.

"We only wanted to talk to you two alone to tell you some... pretty good news." Nora stretched out the sentence.

"I don't want to here it... But I do want you to understand something." Casey paused as Nora closed her mouth.

She inhaled a deep shaky breath before she continued. "I love Derek, I really do. He's surprised me on so many levels mom. I use to see him as the most annoying, self-centered, egotistical, skirt chasing cad on the face of the earth, but something changed. He's... He's... mine, sure he's not perfect, and he doesn't have to be, but he's mine. He makes me different, he makes me... well he makes me, me." She took a paused while a smile played on her lips.

"It's like I'm flying in a dream when Derek's around. He brings out the best in me. He changes the way I see myself. He's my everything. I trust him. He's the strength that keeps me walking, the hope that keeps me trusting, the light to my soul. He holds me in his hands and I know he won't let me fall."

Nora had a tear going down her face as Casey described her love for Derek, but Casey kept going.

"He steals my heart and it takes my breath away, he's all I want. He's all I need. He's everything!" Casey finally stopped as silent tears began to fall, and a small smile was still on her face.

"But Casey.." Nora stopped as Casey wiped her tears away and turned towards her, a stern look planted on her face.

"Me and George called the private school today," Casey sighed. "And they can't take Derek for another week." Casey's eyes brightened. "Me and George have come to an agreement." Casey stood up and moved to the couch never taking her eyes off Nora.

"You two are still grounded" Casey rolled her eyes. "But you can now join us in the morning and for dinner." Casey smiled. "And I've added in something for you that George doesn't know about.." Casey's eyes widened as she started to smile again. "It may hurt, but I'll let you say good-bye to Derek when he leaves."

Casey started to tear up as Nora stood but she quickly blinked them away and hugged her mom.

Casey let go when she heard the kitchen doors sliding open. She turned and saw Derek standing there. She started to walk towards him and he did the same. Nora walked away now knowing that she could somewhat trust them. Casey sped up and jumped Derek embracing in a hug.

"You okay?" Derek asked as they pulled away but never let go.

"Fine" Casey said looking into Derek's eyes. Just like her, his eyes were red from crying. She put one of her hands to his face, and cradled his cheek.

They let go of each other when the front door opened. Edwin took one look at them when he walked and took off to his room. Lizzie stood in the doorway waiting for someone to say something.

"I love you." Derek whispered as he ran upstairs after Edwin.

"You too!" Casey yelled as Derek disappeared at the top of the stairs. A smile spred across her face as she looked over at Lizzie. Lizzie looked confused, worried and scared at the same time.

* * *

**Okay everyone. Next chapter is coming soon.**

**This chapter contained lyrics from the song Everything by lifehouse.**


	17. Are you on drugs? nothing's up!

**Alright everyone. Sorry for making you wait, but here's the next chapter, and once I start writting again, the next chapter will be out. :D Enjoy.**

* * *

Derek ran into the hallway. He stopped to look around, trying to see Edwin. He opened the games closet to see if he was hiding in there. "gottcha!" Derek yelled into an empty closet. "Damn it!"

He shut the door and ran up the attic steps.

"Edwin open the door!" he screamed as he knocked on the door.

"No! You're gonna kill me!" Edwin screamed.

"I promise I won't now please open the door." Derek pleaded.

Edwin opened the door a crack. "Did you just say please?" Edwin whined.

"Please?" Derek asked again.

"Promise you wont hurt me again?" Edwin asked.

"I promise" Derek said as he raised his hand and did the scouts honour.

"Fine" Edwin said as he opened the door and backed up until he hit the bed.

Derek ran at Edwin will all his speed. Edwin screamed and covered his head waiting for the blow.

"I love you man! I'm sorry!" Derek said as he embraced Edwin in a hug.

"Derek you're squishing me!!!" Edwin yelled into his chest as he flailed his arms around.

-mwah!- Derek kissed him on the top of the head and let him go.

"Are you on drugs?" Edwin asked backing up a bit.

"No" Derek said rolling his eyes. "I just wanted to apologize for the way I treated you the other night. It wasn't right and I took it to far. But you must know it was an accident. I didn't mean for it to get that far.. It just.. Kinda.. Happened."

"Man.. Casey's changed you.." Edwin said with a chuckle sitting on his bed.

"You have no idea" Derek answered joining him on the bed as they got into a deep discussion about their lives.

Meanwhile downstairs, Casey and Lizzie were in the same spot Derek had left them in, still staring at each other. Casey finally told Lizzie to sit down, Casey followed soon after.

"I want to know why" Lizzie spoke after their five minute silence.

"Why what?" Casey questioned still not looking at away from the fluff on the carpet.

"Why Derek? He's our brother!" Lizzie said trying to get Casey to look at her.

"We're related through marriage, not blood or genetics" Casey said looking away from the fluff and down at her twiddling thumbs.

"Do you love him?" Lizzie asked grabbing Casey's chin and making her look at her.

"Yeah Liz, I do." Casey took a pause and looked down as Lizzie let go. "More then anyone knows."

Lizzie looked confused as tears started to drown Casey's eyes.

"There's one thing no one knows, including Derek.. and I'm scared, and it's not for sure but I can't say anything." Casey continued as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's okay Case, you can tell me. Maybe I can help.." Lizzie said whipping a tear from her own cheek and grabbing Casey's hand.

"I think..." Casey stopped and looked around. Coast was clear.

"I think I'm pregnant." Casey said getting up, running to her coat and leaving the house as fast as she could.

Lizzie just sat on the couch, mouth gaping wide while staring at nothing in particular.

"What's up Liz?" Derek said jumping over the banister and walking towards her.

"Nothing! Who said anything was going on? Gotta go find Casey!" Lizzie said quickly as she also grabbed her coat and left the house.


	18. Run in with Ralph

**okay.. I know it takes longer then a week to know if you're preg. but it's a story and I'm trying to speed up the process a bit lol. enjoy.

* * *

**Lizzie ran to the park and looked around. "Casey always comes here when she's upset or scared. She's got to be here." Lizzie continued to run through the park, searching for her sister. She came to a halt when she saw Casey sitting by the pond skimming the water with her fingers. Lizzie walked up to her and silently sat down.

Casey had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy, but through her tears she still had a small smile on her face as she looked at the fish swimming around her fingers.

"How do you know?" Lizzie finally asked.

"I missed my period this month.. That's never happened before Liz. I always get it.. But I haven't."

"But it's not for sure.. You could just be really stressed out, or you could just be late. Doesn't mean that you are." Lizzie paused. "You should buy a test."

"Will you come to the drug store with me?" Casey made a pouting face. "Please Liz? I need to know before Derek leaves.."

"Fine.." She rolled her eyes. "Let's go." Lizzie said standing up.

They walked out of the park and to the drug store in silence. They walked in and Lizzie ran into Jamie.

"Casey, do you mind if I talk to Jamie while you pick up what you need?" Lizzie asked with a worried look on her face.

"Hey Jamie, and I guess so Liz, but as soon as I get it we have to go.. Or.. I do.." Casey said walking away.

Casey didn't know where to look. She didn't exactly know what she was looking for, what type, what brand, what isle, she never had to do this before. Casey ran down every isle until she stopped at the pregnancy tests. "What one do I get?" There had to be twenty different tests staring back at her. She was starting to read the labels to see if they told her anything about what one to choose. She picked one up and read the title out loud "Clear blue.." she said quietly.

"Casey?" Came a familiar voice from behind her. She turned to look at the person speaking, forgetting about the test in her hand.

"Ralph.." She said slowly with a smile.

"What are you doing here.. With a pregnancy test?" He questioned.

"It's.. it's.. it's for my mom.." Casey lied. She was mentally kicking herself. She knew she was a horrible liar, why did she even try.

"Alright Mrs. M!" Ralph cheered to no one.

Casey had forgot that Ralph wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. "I'll give her your congrats if it's positive." Casey said looking around. "What are you doing here?" Casey questioned trying to change the subject.

"You're looking at the new stock boy slash cashier!" Ralph said with a grin pulling his apron out of his back pocket and putting it on. "And I'm about to start my first shift. Want me to ring that in for you?"

"Umm, yeah, sure.." Casey said as Ralph wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked her to the cash.

"So Casey.." Ralph said right before they got to the cash. "Who you seeing these days?" Casey gave a small chuckle as he stepped behind the counter and rang it through.

"Umm, a guy from my old neighbourhood" Casey said regretting it the second it left her mouth. Ralph's face went from a smile to a slight pout.

"I see.. Anyways that will be 15 dollars." Ralph said while Casey took out a 20.

Ralph gave Casey her change back with a slight pout still on his face, put the test in a bag, and handed it to her.

Casey looked at his hurt expression she smiled and said, "If it goes bad between us I'll keep you in mind" It was a total lie, but it made him grin.

"Come on Liz, let's go." Casey said as she grabbed Lizzie's arm and dragged her out of the pharmacy and strait home.

Before they walked in the front door Casey stopped Lizzie. "I need you to stand guard outside the bathroom while I'm in there taking the test. Can you do that for me?" Casey asked tears threatening to come out.

"Of coarse Case." Lizzie said hugging her and letting her go just as quickly.

They walked in and Derek was sitting on his chair. He jumped up when they walked through the door with a worried look on his face. "You okay Case?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just really gotta go to the bathroom." Casey said doing a pee dance as she ran up the stairs followed closely by Lizzie.

Casey ran into the bathroom and took the test out of her purse. She read the diractions carefully and did her business. She waited 3 minutes like the box said and looked down at the test.

Casey slowly walked to the door, opened it, and looked at Lizzie.

"Well?" Lizzie asked as Casey walked out of the bathroom looking at the test.

"It's positive"

* * *

**My internet went out last night (stealing my mom's to post this lol) so I had nothing to do, therefore here's the next chapter lol. fast fast fast. love reviews. next chapter will be out soon, and it might be short. peace out party people!**


	19. What test?

**Alright everyone next chapter, and I must say, i'm on a role.. Another MSN conversation chapter.**

**Ralph is What are you going to do for a face when the monkey wants it's butt back**

**and Derek is still Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. I have no clue what types of pregnancy tests there are, or really how to use them except for the fact that you have to pee on them lol. I have no clue how they work or anything seeing as I haven't had to go through all that just yet haha.**

* * *

Casey started to panic. "What do I do? WHAT DO I DO!" She started to pace the hallway with the test in one hand and her head in the other.

"I can't be pregnant!" She whispered in a scream at Lizzie.

"Are you going to tell Derek?" Lizzie asked worrying for her sister.

"I can't.." She stopped and looked back at the test. "It has to be wrong! I should go get another test!" Casey started running towards the stairs when Lizzie stopped her.

"Casey!" Lizzie waited for her to turn around before she spoke again. "You can't.. What are you going to tell Ralph when you go in there and buy another one? What if you buy another one and it says positive as well? What if you buy them all and they all come back positive?" She stopped when Casey started to cry.

"I have to Liz!" She said coming closer. She got about an inch from Lizzie when she spoke again. "I can't be pregnant, I just can't. It doesn't fit into my life! Derek is leaving, my schooling will be done and over with, mom and George are already mad at me and Derek, and I'm too young!" She stopped and a new expression of pure hatred came across her face. "What will everyone think of me?"

"Casey! Calm down!" Lizzie screamed. "It might not be as bad as you think it is! You might not even be.. You know.."

"I've got to go!" Casey said running into her room and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"What do I do?" Casey sobbed as she curled up in a corner of her room. "I can't be pregnant." Casey sat there holding the positive test in her hands until she heard Lizzie walk away. Once she knew she was gone she got up and sat on her bed looking at the test.

* * *

"Where's Casey?" Derek asked as Lizzie walked down the stairs. "And what's wrong with you? It looks like you just saw a ghost"

"Casey's in her room and I'm fine, leave me alone." Lizzie said grabbing her coat and heading for the door. "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later." and with that she left.

Derek ran up the stairs as fast as he could and knocked on Casey's door.

"Case? You okay in there?" Derek asked through the closed door.

"I'm fine.. I'm not feeling to good, I think I'm going to take a nap" She lied.

"Okay.. Do you want someone to wake you for dinner?" Derek asked while leaning into the door.

"No, I just need some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she laid down still holding the test, and closed her eyes.

"Alright" Derek responded as he walked into his room and laid on his bed as well. He was so bored that he fell asleep.

--A few hours later--

Derek jerked out of his sleep. He was having the same nightmare he had been having for the past week. Him leaving for boarding school. He wiped the sweat of his face and turned to look at the clock. 8:45 pm. He had been asleep for 4 hours and 15 minutes.

Derek got up and walked to his computer, he flicked the monitor on and sat down in his chair. "Just the way I left it" He said as he looked at a picture of Casey on his desktop.

He popped his MSN up and clicked sign in.

"Who's online?" He spoke as he looked through his list.

"Kendra.. uurg.. Sam.. May be my best friend but don't want to talk to him.." He started to dance in his chair a little, upset because no one he wanted to talk to was online. "Ralph.. Nah.. Maybe later.. Emily.. No! Block!.." He said as he hit block. "Casey must be sleeping still, she always meets me online at 8:30..." Derek rolled his eyes as Ralph started to talk to him.

**

* * *

**

What are you going to do for a face when the monkey wants it's butt back says:  
_Hey man, what did the test say?_

Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says: _What test?_

What are you going to do for a face when the monkey wants it's butt back says:  
_The one Casey picked up for her mom.. Duh.._

Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says: _What are you talking about Ralph?_

What are you going to do for a face when the monkey wants it's butt back says:  
_Grrr NVM_

Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:  
_Okay.._

What are you going to do for a face when the monkey wants it's butt back says:  
_So sup man? Haven't talked in a while._

Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:  
_Umm, nothing is up, and no we haven't.._

What are you going to do for a face when the monkey wants it's butt back says:  
_Yeah.._

Derek sighed.

Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:  
_What's up with you?_

What are you going to do for a face when the monkey wants it's butt back says:  
_Not to much. Got a new job. Making some cash! And today Casey said that if her and her boyfriend didn't work out she'd keep me in mind._

Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:  
_She what?_

What are you going to do for a face when the monkey wants it's butt back says:  
_I asked her who she was seeing and she said some guy from her old neighbourhood, then she said if it didn't work out between them, she'd keep me in mind. Why?_

Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:  
_I just didn't know that you liked her.. Or better yet, I didn't know that she liked you.._

What are you going to do for a face when the monkey wants it's butt back says:  
_You just have to play it right Big D_

Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:  
_Right.. So.. What's this about a job?_

* * *

They talked until 10:00 then Derek said his farewell and went to bed.

* * *

**If anyone likes the whole Casey/Ralph pair, once this story is complete I will be making a Rasey(Ralph/Casey lol) FF.**


	20. Then what is it?

**I'm trying to update this story asap and finish it. I've been working on this story for almost a whole year now(since last summer) and it has to eventually come to an end. But until then, enjoy the story.**

* * *

The next few days flew by for the young couple. Casey and Derek had spent as much time together as they possibly could outside of the house, and met every night at 8:30 on msn, just talking about everything they could. They had finished all their exams for the semester, and now had time for themselves.

**--First night of their break--**

'knock knock knock'

"It's open!" Casey yelled from behind her door.

Nora popped her head in. "Derek's hanging out with Sam, and we're going out for diner, are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm sure.. I think it will be nice to have some alone time" Casey said smiling at her mother in the doorway.

"Okay. We'll be back within the hour.." Nora looked at her watch. "I hope" She said with a light laugh as she took another look at Casey and closed the door.

Once she saw the car drive away, she walked over to the mirror.

"I'm getting bigger.." Casey whined as she looked at herself.

She lifted up her shirt slightly and took a better look at her fast growing belly. She turned to her side and kept looking. "I won't be able to hide this much longer.." She proclaimed as she pulled down her shirt, grabbed her diary and a pen and sat on her bed.

_Dear Diary,  
I'm now two months pregnant, and some how I'm already showing. All my working out and making a flat stomach before this all happened is ruined, and I won't be able to hide it much longer. My flat stomach is no longer flat and the worst part is, Derek is leaving in exactly a week and I still haven't told him.. When he comes home for the summer he's going to know I'm pregnant for sure, I'll be 6-7 months pregnant, and when school starts I'll be at home waiting for my water to break while he's back a school.. I can't tell my mom because she'll totally freak on me, and I can't tell George because he'll freak on Derek, then after they're done they'll freak on both of us. The only person that knows right now is Lizzie, and she's worried for me. I'm stressed out and that's not good for a baby. And I have to make a doctors appointment and this is all to much for me to handle!_

She slammed her diary closed and threw it across the room. It hit the wall with a thud and Casey broke down into tears.

**--A Few days Later (morning before Derek leaves)--**

Casey had secluded herself in her room for the whole week, only joining the family for meals. When she joined them, she didn't say a word. When Lizzie wanted to talk after meals, Casey would just shrug it off and go to her room. She didn't go online and meet Derek at 8:30 like she always did, and Derek was starting to think he had done something wrong, something to hurt her.

"Maybe she's getting ready for tomorrow.. Trying to soften the blow for when I leave.." Derek said to himself as a silent tear rolled down his cheek. He got up from his bed and walked over to the vent in his wall joining his and Casey's bedrooms. He slowly sat down, put his head on the wall and brought his hand up to the space between them.

"What did I do baby? What did I do.." Derek said knowing he wouldn't get an answer. Another tear slowly slid down his face.

"Nothing.." Came Casey's voice from the other side. She to was sitting on her floor, but she was just starring at the space between them trying to figure out how to tell Derek about their ever growing arrival.

"First I hear from Ralph that if you and your boyfriend, who by the way is still me, don't work out, you'd keep him in mind, then you start ignoring everyone. If you want to be with him that's fine but at least have the decency of letting me know yourself." Derek yelled through the vent.

It went silent and Derek started to worry that he had hurt her once again. That's when Casey came storming through his door.

"First off! I only told Ralph that so he would leave me alone! Second, I do have the decency of breaking it off with you before going after someone else!" Casey started to pace around Derek's room but never let up. "Third, just because I have the decency to break up with you doesn't mean I'm going to! And fourth I've only been ignoring everyone because I'm trying to figure stuff out!" She screamed as she took a seat on Derek's bed.

"What is it you have to figure out Case?" Derek asked joining her on his bed and placing his arm around her waist.

"How to tell you something.. Before you leave that is" She smiled but Derek's could tell it was fake.

"What? Is something wrong.. Well besides me leaving that is? Are you having second thoughts about us? What Casey? What?" Derek asked letting go of her waist starting to panic a little.

"No.. Don't worry. It's nothing bad.." Casey paused, trying to think of a way to tell Derek about their baby on the way.

"What Case? What is it?" He was starting to get concerned. He could see the confusion and frustration on her face. "Please?"

"I'm.." She paused. "Derek.. I'm.."

"Casey.. It's ok.. What is it?" Derek reassured her as he started to rub her back.

"I'm.. going to miss you Derek" She said as she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "And no matter what, I love you."

* * *

**Alright.. I don't know how many more chapters there's going to be left, although I said that about 5 chapters ago lol. And as for my Rasey story after MM I have one chapter written already but it won't be out for a while lol. comments are well loved.**


	21. OOOOO presents!

**Sorry this took so long everyone, but here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

After Casey failed to tell Derek about their arrival she spent the remainder of the day out of the house. When she did come back home it was dinner time, then she ran strait to her room without a word, awaiting the day to come. 

--two hours after dinner--

"Bye Smerek.." Marti said with a whimper. George thought it was best if Marti went to visit her mother for the night to avoid tomorrows good-byes.

"Bye Smarti, I'll miss you" Derek said bringing Marti into a hug.

"Miss you too" Marti said into his shoulder.

--

Casey woke up early the next day, dreading what was to come within the next 3 hours. Long good-byes and plenty of tears were on their way and Casey was going to be the first to break. She could already feel the tears forming just behind her eyes, hurting her throat from trying to keep them back as she sat up.

A small whimper escaped her lips right before she screamed at the top of her lungs, sending tears down her face like she had just turned on a faucet. The whole house was now awake and running towards her room. Derek made it there first and brought her into a hug that she never wanted to leave.

"What the hell was that about?" Nora screamed as she ran into her broken daughters room to find Lizzie and Edwin staring at Casey and Derek. Lizzie was in tears as she watched her sister grab on to Derek for dear life, hiding her tears from everyone in Derek's shirt.

"Lizzie, Edwin, please leave the room." Nora said as she grabbed their arms and pushed them out the door.

"Breathe Case.. Breathe" Derek whispered into Casey hair as he placed light kisses on the top of her head. Casey started to rock back and forth with Derek seconds behind her. They sat there rocking, ignoring the fact that Nora and George were standing in the doorway. Derek started to rub her back trying to calm hr down.

"I will ask again! What the hell was that about? It's 5:30 in the morning!" Nora screamed.

Casey looked up from Derek's shirt so fast that Nora flinched.

"GET.. OUT!" Casey wailed as loud and as stern as she could.

George backed out of the room as fast as he could but Nora stayed planted to the ground.  
"Don't you raise your voice at me young lady!" Nora bellowed.

Casey shot up from her bed like a rocket and got inches away from Nora's face.

"NOW!" She roared back.

Nora's face went into sudden shock, but she didn't move.

"There's nothing else you can do to me that will hurt, NOW GET OUT!" Casey screamed as she shoved Nora out of her doorway and slammed the door.

Casey quickly scurried over to the corner of her room, sat down and pulled her knees up to her face, wrapping her arms around her legs and started to shake.

Derek just stared at her with his mouth gaping. He had no clue what to do. Casey never rose her voice to her mother never mind shoving her out of her room, but he couldn't just sit there while she was having a breakdown, so he stood up and calmly sat down beside her.

"It's going to be ok Case.. We'll still see each other, and we'll talk everyday." Derek said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"No Derek! It won't be alright, you're leaving and I'm.." Casey stopped herself.

"Staying here?" Derek questioned.

Casey got up and went over to her dresser. She opened up her top drawer and pulled out a small golden box.

"ooo presents!" Derek said with a smile. "It is a present right?"

Casey let out a small chuckle and let a smile show. "Yes Derek, it's a present.." She said handing it to him. "And yes, you can open it" She said replying to his expression.

"Wait I have one for you as well." He said rushing off to his room only to return seconds later with a small box and a CD. "I want you to open yours first" he said giving her the small box.

She slowly opened it and gazed at the surprise inside.

"It took me 5 pay checks to be able to afford these, but they're worth it." Derek said looking at Casey who had tears in her eyes.

Casey was speechless. "They're promise rings," He said taking one out of the box. He grabbed Casey's left hand and slid it down her ring finger.  
Casey looked up at Derek as her tears rolled down her face and watched him place his ring on the same finger on him. He looked back up at Casey as she brought him into a hug. "Thank you Derek," she said as he pulled away and kissed her cheek.

"Do you like it?" He said holding her hand.

"I love it." She replied as she smiled. "Now it's your turn.."

Derek whipped open his box and saw the most spectacular men's ring with a huge black diamond in it. "Wow" was all he could say.

"I got it engraved," Casey said in a whisper.

Derek turned it over and read the inside of the ring. 'I'll always love you, from now until forever' Derek slipped it on his right hand and brought Casey into another hug. "I love it" Derek said as he felt her tremble in his arms. "Now I know everything is going to be okay."

Derek pulled away from the hug, "I almost forgot about the CD I made you.. It's us wrapped up in 26 songs." He passed her the CD and she read the back.

1. When You Look Me In The Eyes by The Jonas Brothers

2. Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie

3. Between the Lines by Sara Bareilles

4. Circles by Drake Bell

5. Dead Wrong by The Fray

6. Found A Way by Drake Bell

7. Gotta Have You by The Weepies

8. I Can't Stay Away by The Veronicas

9. Kiss On Me by Tyler Hilton

10. Makes Me Happy by Drake Bell

11. Never Let You Down by The Verve Pipe

12. On Ice by Chris Thile

13. Possession by Sarah Mclachlan

14. That's How Love Should Be by Tyler Hilton

15. Umbrella by MariИ Digby

16. Worth Waiting For by Tyler Kyte

17. You're All I Have by Snow Patrol

18. For the Nights I Can't Remember by Hedley

19. Here Without You by 3 Doors Down

20. I'm Crazy for This Girl by Evan & Jaron

21. Silence by Aly and AJ

22. Tears by Aly and AJ

23. Hello Beautiful by The Jonas Brothers

24. Already In by Jon Mclaughlin

25. What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flats

26. What Hurts the Most by Cascadia

"Derek.. I have to tell you something.." She said looking away from the CD and back at Derek. "I should have told you earlier.. But I couldn't.. I still can't, but I know I have to.." Casey said.

"What's that?" He said with a confused look on his face.

"Umm, Derek.. I'm.." She paused and started to pace the room.

"Case? What is it?" He asked while he watched her pace her room. She stopped a few feet away from him and looked him in the eyes.

"Derek.. I'm.. pregnant.."

* * *

**comments :D me lol**


	22. same time different place

**Two Chapters one night. Very tired, but I did it lol.**

* * *

Derek couldn't help but stare blankly at her. He couldn't form any words, he was drawing a blank.

"Now would be the time to say.. Something.. Anything.." Casey said interrupting the silence.

"By pregnant.. you mean.. like.. With sadness?" Derek asked still not able to form a complete sentence.

"No Derek.. Pregnant.. As in.. with a baby.." Casey said not taking her eyes off him.

"How.. How do you know?" Derek responded while taking a seat on her bed flabbergasted.

Casey walked over to her night stand beside her bed and pulled out a box. She sat down beside Derek and started to explain.

"I took a pregnancy test a few days ago, and it said I was positive, that's the day I ran into Ralph.. I didn't believe the test, so I got a new one yesterday, and it still says positive.." She pulled last nights test out of the box she had on her lap and passed it to Derek.

"I'm going.. To be a father?" Derek said looking from the test to Casey then back at the test.

Casey was silent as she watched Derek staring at the test. Once he looked away from the test and started to watch the wall like it was about to do tricks, Casey answered him.

"Looks that way.."

"DEREK IT'S TIME TO GO!" Came George's voice from downstairs.

Derek passed Casey the test and she put it back where she got it from.

"Who knows this?" Derek questioned.

"You, me and Lizzie.." Casey responded.

"Can you keep it that way for a while, or would you like to let your mom know?" Derek asked with concern in his voice.

"DEREK! LET'S GO!" Came George's voice again.

"Derek I'm already starting to show.."

"No you're not.. You look perfect Case."

"Look!" Casey pretty much screamed as she stood up and lifted her shirt to show a baby bump. Derek raised his hand to her stomach and held it there for a moment. "So this is real..This is going to happen?" Derek asked moving his hand.

"Yes Derek.. This is real.." Casey said pulling down her shirt.

"Derek," George said as he came into Casey's room. "It's time to go.."

Derek and Casey slowly stood up and made their way to the hallway. At the top of the stairs they joined hands and started walked down, not wanting to let go of one another. George followed behind them carrying all Derek's bags.

Once they got down to the bottom of the stairs Edwin ran up and jumped Derek for the biggest hug they had ever shared since the time Ed was born.

"Alright Edwin, that's enough.." Nothing.. "Edwin! Let go" Still nothing. "Edwin!" Derek finally said as he pushed him off.

"Sorry bro, but I'm gonna miss you," Edwin proclaimed.

"Me too!" Said Lizzie as she gave him a quick hug then backed away.

"You may not be my real son, but I've grown to love you as mine, and of coarse I'm going to miss you as well," Nora said hugging him but seeing the annoyance on his face.

"You're the one sending me away.." Derek said face turning red from anger.

"You chose this path when you started dating your step-sister, and almost killed your brother.." Nora retorted and left the room leaving Casey and Derek with George.

"Say your good-byes you two, we have to go."

"I love you Derek" Casey said as tears started to run down her cheek as she pulled Derek into an embrace.

"I love you too baby" Derek whimpered, he too had tears as he held her close and kissed her head.

"Come on Derek, we should have left 10 minutes ago." George said as he tugged Derek apart from Casey.

"Same time different place, 8:30! you know what I'm talking about right Case?" Derek yelled. Casey knew what he was talking about, msn at 8:30. She nodded just before George shut the door.

Nora walked back into the living room, "I want to talk to you about earlier when you yelled at me and pushed me out of your room."

"Leave me alone!" Casey screamed as she turned and went to run up the stairs to her room, but Nora grabbed her arm and spun her around causing Casey to fall to the ground hard.

Casey sat there for a moment pure shock and pain on her face. Casey looked up at Nora who looked disgusted with herself for what just happened, but all Casey could manage was, "Get me to the hospital!"

"Why do you need to go to the hospital? You didn't fall that hard?" Nora was still disgusted with what had happened but Casey was barking orders at her and she didn't like it. She had to put her foot down at some point.

Casey stood up and grabbed her coat. "Please mom?" Casey said in a whine.

"Why Casey? I don't think that would have hurt you so bad that you have to -"

"Because I'm pregnant!"

* * *

**I know I'm making Nora seem like a really bad person.. but she's sending away Casey's love of her life, and i needed a little bit more darkness.. sorry :(**

**Comments still make me :D**


	23. Everything was fine, then WHAM!

**Kinda short, and it's been way to long lol, but here's the next chapter, another one comming soon.. well.. after my vacation lol. And as I've said before.. I know nothing about being pregnant or anything, so I'm just winging it lol.**

**Enjoy.**

Nora stood there looking at Casey, eyes wide and mouth gaping for what seemed like forever. Casey grabbed her stomach as she watched her mother, it seemed to be sinking it when WHAM.

"Mom!" Casey screamed as she rushed to her mother's side who was now laying on the ground. "Mom, wake up" Casey said as she lightly tapped her mothers face to wake her up.

"Get what you need together.. I need a minute.." Came Nora's mumbled voice.

Casey ran upstairs and grabbed her old handheld CD player and the CD Derek made.

Casey glanced at her computer, a picture of her and Derek in a romantic embrace was spread across her desktop. She stopped and walked closer to the screen. She traced her fingertips over Derek's mouth in the picture then brought her hand up to her lips and closed her eyes.

"Casey! Are you ready?" Nora yelled from downstairs sounding a little strained.

"Coming!" Casey yelled trying to keep tears from coming down her face as she left her room.

Nora and Casey got into the car in silence. Casey turned on her CD player, put on the headphones and turned to look out the window. They drove 5 minutes from the house before anything was said.

"How long have you known?" Nora asked.

"I've known for two weeks.. But I haven't had my since Emily's party.."

"That was two months ago!" Nora yelled.

"I know mom, I know" Casey yelled back rolling her eyes still listening to her CD.

"How could you be this irresponsible?" Nora asked semi-calmly.

"It just happened mom, there was no planning or anything, it just happened.." Casey responded putting her other ear bud in so she couldn't hear her mom anymore.

_-- In the hospital waiting for the doctor to return with the results --_

"And what exactly do you plan to do with a baby at your age?" Nora asked standing beside Casey.

"Umm.. Raise it.." Casey responded sarcastically.

"How Casey? You no longer have a job.. You're still in school.. You have a wonderful future ahead of you and you're just going to throw it all away on a mistake?" Nora yelled.

Casey jumped up and stared right into her mothers eyes.

"You may think this baby is a mistake mother, but I'm going to love this baby as much as I love its father. Who yes mother, is Derek!" Now red with fury she took a breath. "So before you call my baby a mistake, don't!" Casey said as she slapped Nora right across the face.

Nora brought her hand up to her now red cheek and took a step back.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry mom, I really didn't mean to do that.. It.. It just happened." Casey said not meaning a word.

"Just like this baby did?" Nora said changing her mood from mad to sympathetic.

"I really do love him mom" Casey said while her eyes began to fill with tears.

"I know Case, but this is what's right for.." But Nora was stopped when the doctor came in.

"Your baby is fine Casey, and next month you can come back in and find out the sex of the baby." The doctor said as he looked at over at Casey who was now silently sobbing into her hands.

"Mrs. McDonald, can I please have a moment with Casey?" He asked tearing his eyes from Casey and over to Nora.

"I suppose so.." Nora said slowly leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Now Casey.." The doctor said after the door was shut.

* * *

**As I said.. It's kind of short, but I have to figure out what the doctors going to say to Casey still, and I wanted to post a chapter before my vacation..**


	24. Lying was never good in Nora’s books

**Alright everyone.. I lied haha. I was going to write another chapter after my vacation, but I got a sudden burst of insperation and wrote it out. I'm also working on the next chapter so that should be up asap. Hope ya'll like it. :D**

**--Meanwhile At Derek's new school in Toronto--**

Derek walked down the unfamiliar hallways dragging his luggage behind him.

"184" Derek said as he looked at the piece of paper in his hand with his room number written on it, then looking up at the number on the door. "Woo.. Hoo.. I'm here" He said sarcastically while rolling his eyes as he opened the door.

"You must be my new room mate." A blond guy said as he stood up from his bed and put out his hand for Derek to shake.

"What tipped you off? The fact that I'm carrying all my bags or the fact that I'm in your room?" Derek said throwing his stuff on the ground.

"Right.. Anyways.. This is your bed.." He said pointing to the bed opposite the one he was just sitting on. "And I'm Chad!" He blond said in an unusually perky voice.

"I bet you are.." Derek took a pause and looked around. Not one poster was on the wall, no TV, no radio, but he was in luck, there was a computer. "Does that thing get internet?" He asked without looking away from the screen.

"24/7!" Chad responded.

"Listen.. Chad was it?" He stopped again as he tried to pry his eyes away from the computer, wondering if Casey was online waiting for him. He slowly turned his head away from the computer and turned back to his new room mate. "I'm not here to make friends, I'm here because I got my girlfriend pregnant and almost killed my brother. If you stay the hell out of my stuff and out of my business, then we shouldn't have a problem. Got it?" Derek said as bluntly as he could.

"Sure.." Chad said a little scared.

"Good" Derek said as he left the room to explore the campus.

He passed by the library, and the gym, the quad, and study hall, the basket ball court, and the swimming pool. He didn't stop until he came to a hill with a single tree perched on the top. He pulled out his I pod and turned on the soundtrack he had made for Casey and rested up against the tree.

**--Back at the hospital with Casey--**

The doctor could see the scared and confused look on Casey's face and decided to talk.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with your baby Miss. McDonald, but it's policy to ask how you fell." The doctor spoke as if he'd asked it a million times before.

"I was coming down the stairs and I had tears in my eyes and didn't realize there was more stairs underneath me, and I tripped." Casey lied although she wish she could tell him the truth about her mother.

"I'm not trying to psychoanalyze you, but what happened that led up to the fall?" He questioned.

"I took my pregnancy test last week. I should have realized I was pregnant when I missed my period for two months and I was getting bigger but I didn't want to believe it I guess. Anyways.. I told my boyfriend that I was pregnant today, the same day that he was sent to boarding school . I also told my mom today and she was upset with me so I started to cry and that's when I fell." Casey finally stopped and looked at the doctor, who happened to be staring at her like she had three heads. She had told him more then what he wanted to hear.

"Alright.." He stopped. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't try to harm the baby in any way, or no one else did." He stopped again. "Thank you for your cooperation Casey. You can come back next month to find out what the sex of the baby is if you'd like to, and if you don't want to know the sex of the baby, I would still like you to come in so we can do a check up. Okay?"

"Sure.." Casey said as she got up and left.

Casey barely shut the door when Nora stepped in and asked what the doctor wanted to talk to her about. Casey told her the whole story. What the doctor had asked her and what she responded with.

Nora was pleased that Casey lied, but disappointed at the same time. Lying was never good in Nora's books.

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked this chapter.. the next chapter will either be out sometime within the next few hours or when I get back from vacation. Either way you'll get the next chapter soon enough. My Vacation is only 4 days long lol. I hope ya'll can last that long, especially since my last update took like.. a month of two to post more.. maybe longer haha.**

**Anyways.. i'm going to stop talking now and go to bed. It's 1:30 am here right now.**

**Please comment and all that neat stuff. Much love XD**


	25. Great More preppyness

**Wow.. 3 chapters in 3 days.. I'm on a roll. I now know how I'm going to end the story.. It's only going to be a few more chapters and it's over, but i will continue to write dasey, just not this story haha. Next chapter comming as soon as I write it and get it posted :D.**

* * *

**--Back at Derek's school--**

Derek sat there for five minutes listening to his music until he decided to stop moping and go back to his room.

Derek walked into his room and sat on his bed, ignoring his annoying roommate, and continued to listen to his I pod in peace.

He could feel Chad's eyes on him for the past five minutes and couldn't take it anymore.

"What!?" Derek screamed looking up at Chad.

"Nothing, I was just wondering what you were listening to.." Chad responded, all the preppy had left his voice, and Derek could see the scared expression on his face.

"Look man, I think we got off on the wrong foot.." Derek paused to stop his I pod and got off his bed. "I'm not that bad of a bad, I'm really not.. I'm just having a bad day.. Actually, bad day is a poor choice of words. This is the worst day of my life that I can remember." Derek said. Derek had only apologized a few times in his life, and just like all the times before, this was hard.

"It's alright man, but you kinda had me scared.." Chad retorted.

'Great.. The preppy-ness returns.. Why did I say anything?' Derek thought to himself.

"So.. What is it you're listening to?" Chad asked when Derek didn't respond.

"I made a mix CD last night for my girlfriend Casey. It's pretty much a soundtrack to our relationship, I put it on my I pod. And that's what I was listening to.." Derek said a little bummed.

"Is that who the ring is for? Your girlfriend?" Chad asked looking down at Derek's ring finger.

"Yeah." Derek paused and played with the ring a little. "Hey, do you mind if I use the computer?"

"Go ahead." Chad responded. "I thought you would want to unpack before you did anything, but go right ahead. You can use it anytime you want."

"Are you always this perky?" Derek asked as he walked over to the computer and sat down.

"No.. It's the first day of school.. I'm just very excited." He responded quickly.

"So I'm guessing you like school.." Derek asked turning the chair around to look at his room mate.

"I never use to.. I use to hate school. But last semester I came here, and it's so much better then public school.. Anyways.. I'm going to go chill with my friends, have fun!" Chad said as he rushed out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"Finally, peace and quiet, now Casey time!" Derek said to himself as he signed on msn.

**--Back in the car with Casey and Nora--**

"I'm sorry about everything that happened today Case." Nora said as she pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"I'm sure you are.." Casey responded putting in ear buds and ignoring the world until she got back to the house.

Once they pulled into the driveway Casey hopped out of the car and ran inside and up to her room.

Sitting down in front of her computer she looked at the picture in the background and smiled. She popped the CD into her computer and ripped it to her computer. She then put all the songs on her I pod and turned the speakers on her computer on full blast and started to play it as she signed on msn.

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked it.. sorry for how short it is.. next chapter might be a longer lol. I hope..**

**Anyways.. i'm off for Vaca. I might write while I'm there if I have time. Have fun everyone!! :D**

**comments are loved as always:D**


	26. MSN

****

Hey everyone! I had a good 4 day vacation :D. It was pretty productive too. I made a video while on vacation, I wrote a chapter for the story, I started to write another chapter, and I got my friend hooked on Dasey.. very good very good. Anyways, here's the chapter,

**Derek is **_Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me_

**and Casey is** _I wasn't born for small time crowds, I know what I want and it's not in this town_

**enjoy!**

* * *

_Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:_

Hey beautiful, how are you holding up?

_I wasn't born for small time crowds, I know what I want and it's not in this town says:  
_Not good.

_Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:_

I know baby, but we'll get through this, I promise..

_I wasn't born for small time crowds, I know what I want and it's not in this town says:_

It's not just the fact that you're gone..

_Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:_

What is it then Case?

_I wasn't born for small time crowds, I know what I want and it's not in this town says:  
_

I told my mom..

_Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:_

You told your mom what?

_I wasn't born for small time crowds, I know what I want and it's not in this town says:  
_

I told her about the pregnancy..

_Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:_

You did what?

_I wasn't born for small time crowds, I know what I want and it's not in this town says:_

There's more..

_Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:_

More.. What?

_I wasn't born for small time crowds, I know what I want and it's not in this town says:  
_

I slapped her..

_Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:_

You slapped your mother? Wow Case.. I didn't know you had it in you..

_I wasn't born for small time crowds, I know what I want and it's not in this town says:  
_

Me either.. I only slapped her because she pushed me to the ground and called our baby a mistake..

_Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:_

It's going to be okay Case, we'll make it through this, I can promise you that. This baby may have happened by an accident, but it's certainly not a mistake. And as for the slap, she's had it coming for a while. Sorry baby, but the truth hurts.

_I wasn't born for small time crowds, I know what I want and it's not in this town says:  
_

I know.. It felt so good to slap her.

_Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:_

Did I forget to mention, I love you?

_I wasn't born for small time crowds, I know what I want and it's not in this town says:  
_

Yes, actually, you did. Lol. And I love you too.. So, tell me about your new school..

_Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:_

It sucks. The campus is boring as hell, and get this.. My room mate is like you, only male.

_I wasn't born for small time crowds, I know what I want and it's not in this town says:  
_

What a compliment.. So what.. He has long brown hair, blue eyes, and has a baby on the way?

_Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:_

Haha, very funny Case. I mean, he enjoys school. He's a total keener, and he's a prep. There's no posters on the wall, there's no radio or TV in sight in my room. The only thing in my room is two beds, a dresser, a closet, and the computer.

_I wasn't born for small time crowds, I know what I want and it's not in this town says:  
_

The room just needs some Venturi style.. And I resent that by the way. Since we started to date I've done a complete 180.

_Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:_

Who are you trying to fool Case? haha

_I wasn't born for small time crowds, I know what I want and it's not in this town says:  
_

Ok.. Not a complete 180, but you have to admit I've changed a lot since we got together.

_Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:_

Lets see, you've been lying, you been deceiving everyone, and you're pregnant. Yeah case.. You've changed.

_I wasn't born for small time crowds, I know what I want and it's not in this town says:  
_

Exactly lol. So.. Handsome.. Whatcha up to?

_Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:_

Well now, lets see.. I'm talking to you, I'm hating this current situation, and I'm listening to our soundtrack. What are you doing?

_I wasn't born for small time crowds, I know what I want and it's not in this town says:  
_

Pretty much the same as you.. I'm talking to you, I'm hating the current situation, I'm also listening to our soundtrack, and I'm thinking about watching a movie..

_Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:_

You can't go watch a movie, we're talking..

_I wasn't born for small time crowds, I know what I want and it's not in this town says:_

I know, but I need something to keep my mind of everything that's going on..

_Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:_

I know.. But I want to talk to you for a while. I miss you Case.

_I wasn't born for small time crowds, I know what I want and it's not in this town says:  
_

I'm not going to get offline this very second, you only left a few hours ago and I'm already dying without you, I want to continue to talk to you, but later, I'm going to watch a movie.

_Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:_

What are you going to watch?

_I wasn't born for small time crowds, I know what I want and it's not in this town says:  
_

I don't know.. What do you think I should watch?

_Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:_

A long movie.. ;)

_I wasn't born for small time crowds, I know what I want and it's not in this town says:  
_

Let me guess.. You winked because you want me to watch your favourite movie, right?

_Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:_

Of coarse.. Come on now.. It's seven and a half hours long, that will keep your mind off everything until it's over.

_I wasn't born for small time crowds, I know what I want and it's not in this town says:  
_

Alright.. I'll watch The 10th Kingdom just for you. By the way.. I'm not going to school tomorrow.

_Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:_

Wow.. How unlike you. Why aren't you going?

_I wasn't born for small time crowds, I know what I want and it's not in this town says:_

I want to take a break from school.. I'm not emotionally ready to go back..

_Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me says:_

Lucky you.. I live at school, I have to go haha.

* * *

Derek and Casey talked until midnight, then said their goodbyes and I love you's, and signed off msn, leaving Casey to watch her movie, and Derek to get ready for his first day of school.

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked it, next chapter coming soon. There's only going to be a few more chapters then the story is over everyone. Although my friend said i should keep going so it makes 2 novels (I've been printing out each chapter and it's already a novel so she wants me to write more to make two novels).**

**Anyways.. comments are loved:D**


	27. 6 Months Later

**Alright everyone.. next chapter.. enjoy lol**

Six Months later

Casey went on with life as if it never changed. Yes she was now eight months pregnant, and the constant stares in the hallways were driving her insane, but she was trying her hardest to be happy.

After Derek left, Ralph began to hang out with Casey and Emily to protect Casey from harms way. Derek didn't mind seeing as Ralph was his friend but he had warned him that if he tried anything funny, he would hunt Ralph down and kill him. Ralph said nothing would happen, and nothing did. Casey, Emily and Ralph had become best friends. And through everything Casey was even more in love with Derek then ever.

They talked every single day on the phone, from the time school was over until about nine o'clock at night. Once they got off the phone, they would run to their computers and talk until midnight.

Both Casey and Derek decided that they didn't want to know the sex of the baby until it came, even George and Nora started to get excited for the birth of their grandchild. They took Casey out shopping for baby accessories such as, a crib, a blanket, a changing table, diapers, and uni-sex clothes.

Casey had never been happier. What a lie.

"Hey Case" Emily said as she walked up to her best friend who was leaning up against their locker. "How's the baby today?" She said with a smile.

"Fine.." Casey said rubbing her stomach.

"And how are you?" Emily said seeing the pained expression on Casey's face.

"Everything's fine Emily!" Casey screamed, making everyone in the hall stop and stare at them.

After everyone stopped looking in their direction Casey turned back to Emily with pain on her face.

"I'm sorry Em, you've been really supportive of everything.. The whole me and Derek situation, the pregnancy, everything.. I shouldn't be yelling at you, it's just.. Me and Derek couldn't talk last night because he was studying, and I have to pee every 10 seconds, my feet hurt, and all I want to do is be with Derek.." Casey finally stopped as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Hey ladies" Came Ralph from a few lockers down.

"Hey Ralph." both Casey and Emily said together. Ralph gave Casey a quick hug, followed by a hug for Emily.

Before Ralph could get another word in, Emily continued the conversation.

"Did you say Derek was studying?" Emily said with a small giggle.

"I know.. It's weird" Casey responded, joining the laughter.

"I would have never pegged Derek for a.. what's that word? Oh yeah, a keener" Emily continued.

"Derek's been doing really good in his new school.." Casey said with a sigh.

"I know you miss him Case" Emily said tugging on Ralph's shirt to bring him into a group hug.

"I do Em, but I'm serious.. He's doing so good in school.." Casey responded hugging them both back.

"How good is he doing? C average?" Emily said in a sarcastic tone.

"Try A average.." Casey said with a grin. "And he's keeping that average going and he got himself a job." She continued pulling out of the hug.

"Damn.. You know how to pick 'em." Emily said with a giggle and lightly pushing Casey in the arm playfully.

"Shut up, lets go to class" Casey said as she linked arms with her two best friends and left for class.

The day seemed to drag on for Casey. She was unfocused in every class, and she had to go to the bathroom every 20 minutes, and when the day finally came to an end she couldn't wait to get home and call Derek.

Emily and Ralph walked Casey home, just like every other day before that.

"We'll see you tomorrow" Ralph said giving her a hug and walking away.

"I'll call you later Case" Emily said going in for a quick hug, then running the opposite way as Ralph and into her house.

"I'm home!" Yelled Casey as she walked through the door and hung up her coat.

"Everyone went out shopping.." Came a familiar voice from behind Casey.

She turned slowly to see none other then..

"DEREK!" Casey screamed as she ran at Derek at full speed and wrapped her arms around him.

**More to come probably tomorrow. I always love comments!!**


	28. You know that I love you right?

**I'm really on a roll today.. 3 chapters posted in one day.. wow lol.. anyways.. here's another cliff hanger chapter.. sorry everyone lol. Next chapter might be up tomorrow, but as for me, I'm going to bed haha. Hope you like it.**

"What are you doing here?!" Casey screamed holding Derek with all her might as tears began to run down her face.

"What do you not want me here?" Derek asked pulling away from Casey. "Because if you don't want me here.. I'll go" He continued as he started to walk towards the front door.

"Of coarse I want you here!" Casey responded by grabbing his hand and pulling him into a kiss.

After five minutes of them kissing Derek pulled apart. "So, I'm guessing you're happy to see me." He said with his trademark smirk planted across his face.

"Oh my god yes!" Casey said pulling him into another hug.

"And aren't we looking huge today?" Derek said with a little chuckle as he placed his hand on her stomach.

"It's not just today, it's everyday.." Casey responded not taking her eyes from his, which were watching her back.

"Sorry we couldn't talk yesterday, my dad told me to tell you I was studying so I could pack up all my stuff and surprise you today." He took a short pause to wipe a remaining tear from her face. "And I'm guessing it worked" He gave another small chuckle.

"Wait.. Pack up all your stuff?" Casey said with a questioning tone. "What do you mean by pack up all your stuff?"

"Our parents decided to let me come back for the baby." Derek said as he took his hand off her stomach and wrapped his arms around her once again.

"So.. You're back for good now?" Casey said as a smile played on her face.

"On a few conditions.." Derek responded.

"What are those conditions?" Casey asked hoping they weren't too drastic.

"One, I have to get another job" kiss "And two, I have to keep my grades up" kiss.

"Well those seem pretty reasonable" Casey said basking in the glow of having Derek back.

"Exactly" Derek said pulling her in for another hug.

"I see you found your surprise" George said with a smile as the family walked through the front door.

"Thank you George" Casey said with a smile on her face that was going from ear to ear.

"Yeah.. Thanks dad" Derek said leaning back into the broken hug.

"SMEREK!!" Came Marti's voice from behind everyone standing at the door.

"Hey Smarti" Said Derek as she came running towards him as fast as her little legs could carry her and jumping right into his open arms.

Casey stared at Derek hugging Marti with tears in her eyes.

_'This is how it's going to be when this baby is born'_ She thought to herself as she continued to gaze at them.

Derek put Marti down and turned towards Casey.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Derek asked. Casey's face dropped from a perky excited look to fear.

"S.. sure" Casey replied as Derek grabbed her hand and led her up to her bedroom.

They walked in and Derek shut the door behind him. "You can sit down if you'd like.."

He pointed to the bed. Casey began to panic. _'Oh my god, he's met someone else.. He's going to break up with me.. I'm going to be all alone with a baby..'_

But all the panic went away when Derek sat beside her on the bed and grabbed her hand. She melted.

"Case.. You know how much I love you, and you know that I'd do anything for you right?' Derek asked.

_'Oh no.. this is it..'_ Casey continued to think.

"Y.. yeah.." Casey answered.

"And now we're having a baby together" Derek stopped and looked down at their joined hands.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything but where are you going with this Derek?" Casey asked fearing for the worst.

"Well now.. Aren't we pushy.." Derek said with a chuckle. "This isn't bad news Case.."

"It kinda seems like you're breaking up with me Derek.." Casey said nervously.

"Do you think if I was going to break up with you I would have given you such a wonderful greeting?" Derek said sounding concerned.

"Well you are a good actor.." Casey said shifting her eyes down to the floor.

"I'm not going to break up with you baby, I love you." Derek said moving from the bed to the floor to look her in the eyes. "Okay?" He paused until Casey looked him in the eyes. "I love you and I never want to leave you, okay?"

"Okay.." Casey said giving a small smile. "Then why'd you bring me up here?"

Derek grabbed Casey's hand once again, gently rubbing his hand over the promise ring he had given her the day he left. "I brought you up here, to tell you how much I love you, and I want you to be mine forever." He paused yet again, this time reaching into his pocket and pulling out a tiny box. Casey's eyes grew wide. "Casey, I love you. I always have and always will. I'm not just asking you this because of our baby, I'm asking you this because of how much I love you." He paused again to look into Casey's eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

**ooooooooooo cliff hanger lol. Anyways.. I'm going to bed, but a few parting words, I love all the comments everyone has been leaving me, and I would just love love love some more lol. night night everyone haha.**


	29. She's Beautiful

**Just trying to speed this Dasey train up a bit lol.**

* * *

"Wh.. What?" Casey responded not blinking.

"Will you marry me?" Derek asked again this time opening the tiny box to the most beautiful engagement ring she had ever seen.

Casey was speechless. She loved Derek with all her heart, but she was too young to get married. Hell she was to young to have a baby too, she thought as she grabbed her stomach. She took a great step for Casey kind. "Yes Derek. I will marry you" Casey said with a smile.

Derek's unknowing glace quickly turned into a smile so big that it barley fit on his face. He grabbed the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. They both glanced down at the ring now placed on Casey's finger then in one swift movement they were standing up and locked in a kiss.

Suddenly the kiss was broken.

"I'm going ignore the fact that you just peed on me and blame it on excitement." Derek said with a look of disgust and humour on his face.

Casey looked down at the puddle on the floor with a shocked look on her face. "I didn't just pee Derek.. I think my water just broke.."

"DAD!!" Derek screamed as he sat Casey down on the bed. Seconds later George came running in the room, followed closely by Nora and the rest of the household.

"What's wrong?" George asked.

"What is it?" Nora screamed.

They stopped asking questions when they noticed the puddle on the floor.

"George, get Casey's bag. Lizzie, call the hospital. Edwin, get Marti in the car. Derek help me get Casey to the car." Nora said as everyone scurried off.

Nora and Derek's job was put on pause when Casey grabbed Derek's hand and squeezed it as hard as she possibly could.

"Its early!" Derek screamed as Casey grabbed his hand. He looked at Nora with pure panic on his face.

"I know, I know, but we can't panic" Nora said trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"But you're panicking!" Derek screamed. Casey stopped their panic for a mere second.

"Call Em!" Casey said letting go of Derek's hand.

"You're in labour and you want us to call Emily?" Derek said looking at her.

"Pass me the phone I'll fucking do it!" Casey screamed. Nora looked at her shocked. She'd never heard Casey speak like that. But she rushed over to Casey and tried to pick her up off the bed.

"Here" Derek said passing her the phone and helping Nora pick her up.

Casey dialled Emily's number as they made their way out of her room.

"Hello?" Came Emily's voice from the other end.

"Hey, umm do me a favour would you?" Casey asked as they made their way down the stairs.

"Get over here as fast as you can, I'm in labour and you're coming with us to the hospital."

They didn't even get a chance to say good-bye before Emily hung up the phone.

George, Lizzie, Edwin and Marti were already waiting in the van when Nora, Casey and Derek got to the front door. Casey's breathing quickened as she began to panic. Then Emily appeared taking over Nora's job.

"Do you want me to call Ralph on the way?" Emily asked as she slid in the van.

"No, call him after the baby is born" Casey asked politely as Derek helped slide her in the van, following close behind her.

-- Ten Hours Later --

After a painful 6 hour labour and birth, and a peaceful 3 and a half hour nap, Derek stood holding a very tired Casey from behind. Looking in at their beautiful baby from behind the glass. George and Nora stood beside them almost identically, followed close by Emily, Sam, Ralph, Lizzie, Edwin and Marti.

"She's beautiful you guys." Emily said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Sam wiped it away, hiding the tears in his own eyes.

"She really is." Sam said as he wrapped his arms around Emily and kissed her on the cheek quickly then turning back to the beautiful baby sleeping in the hospital crib.

Suddenly the nurse motioned for Derek and Casey to come in.

When they walked in, the nurse passed their baby over to them. They looked at their little baby girl with never ending smiles on their face.

"Have you two thought of a name yet?" the nurse asked looking at the glowing couple looking at their baby.

"Emma" Casey said leaning in and kissing their baby. When she came back up Derek leaned in and kissed her temple.

"That's a beautiful name" the nurse said.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Derek responded as the nurse turned around and wrote Emma on the name tag.

"Emma Venturi" Casey said as she looked down at her peacefully sleeping baby and smiled.

"Emma Venturi" Derek whispered back smiling and leaning his forehead on Casey's temple. "It's perfect."

* * *

**One more chapter after this, and I know I really sped this chapter up, and I'm sorry, but I've never had a baby, nor do i want to at my age, so i really have no idea..**


	30. o Epilogue o

o Epilogue o

**Two Years Later**

Casey and Derek had the most beautiful wedding imaginable. Everything was white. From the white roses and babies breath to the white carpet Casey glided down. It was magical. They asked everyone to wear only white. The only colour in the wedding was Derek's suit and Casey dress. Derek wore a traditional black suit with a white rose pinned to the front. He looked great. Everyone gasped when Casey walked through an archway of white roses in a Beautiful White Wedding Gown with Black Embroidery.

They danced their way through When you look me in the eyes by the Jonas Brothers, followed by the father daughter dance. Casey and her dad, Derek and Emma.

Eventually everyone was dancing. Derek and Casey, George and Nora, Sam and Emily, even Lizzie and Edwin were dancing together. Everything was going perfect.

Even their honeymoon was perfect. Nora and George took care of Emma while Casey and Derek were away. They spent two beautiful weeks in England. They spent every second together.

Sam and Emily ended up getting married two months after Casey and Derek's wedding, Just as beautiful, but smaller, soon followed by a beautiful baby boy. They named him Matthew Starr.

**Five years later**

As time went on and they got older, Casey and Derek grew closer. They shared more love then any couple they knew. Sure, they had their occasional fight, but it was over the little things. Who was going to make dinner, what they were making for dinner, and who was going to clean the house.

Casey and Derek spoiled Emma non stop. Giving her everything she wanted.

But that was Casey's Life With Derek.

Perfect.

* * *

**_ I know this chapter was short but I didn't have a lot to write.._**

**_I have a few other stories on the go, don't know when they'll be up.. but I do have some on the go.. a few of them are harry Potter, those were up before, but I took them down because i was too busy writting MM 1 & 2. I also have a Rasey (RalphCasey) story that I'm working on, but i want to write a few more chapters before i put it up.._**

**_Anyways lol.. Enough talking.. I hope you liked Masquerade Mishap parts one and two. See you all later!_**


End file.
